Darklings
by xoxoangel23
Summary: Re-posted: Brianna and her mom moved to Domino...she mets Yami the son of her mom's boyfriend. Her life changes as she gets closer to Yami and his friends. Danger, Romance, and fun as well as humor will take place. : Warning: Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey..okay I re-posted this story since I had noticed that ch 1 and 2 are the same..hehe sorry.

Okay....Warning: Mild swearing.

One more thing, I decided to use Hiei's Philippian name Vincent in the story. Malik is included as well.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh except for the OCS.

"blah"

_thoughts_

Enjoy :)!!!!!

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Domino, Japan, weather was perfect moving for moving. It was neither too cold nor hot much to relief of the movers.

A blue fusion pulled into a driveway which was followed by a moving truck.

When the car stopped, a woman in her mid-30s with auburn hair pulled back into a bun had stepped out of the car to stretch. A 15 year old girl has descended from the passenger side shortly after. After taking nice, long stretch, the female began to study the house.

Within Temptation's song "Fear of the Dark" (a/n: don't own) could be heard blasting out of the teen's earphones.

Megumi began studying her daughter as she let a tired sigh. Feeling her mother's eyes on her; the pink hair girl slowly turned to face the young woman.

Seeing an annoyed looked being directed at her, Brianna Young decided to turn off her I-pod.

Seeing her daughter removing her headphones, Megumi began to speak "what do you think Bre?" The said girl turn her attention to the house that stood in front of her it was a two stories white colonial, with light blue shutters. There is another floor which contains the basement.

Brianna took note of the patio which had a garden in front. The only thing noticeable was the weeds that were growing out of it. "I plan on working on the garden when we are done settling in", Megumi stated while reading her daughter's thoughts.

"If you need, help let me know k mom." The auburn hair woman smiled "I will do just that".

Nodding her head the pair decided to meet up with the movers and the moving process began. After hours upon hours had passed, it was 5:30 in the afternoon, and the furniture was all moved in.

Megumi decided to work on organizing the kitchen while Brianna wanted to get started on her room.

When Brianna was going through her boxes, she stopped in mid-action when she heard her mom's squealed from outside her open window.

Curious as to what caused her mom make such a noise, Bre stood up and proceeded towards the window to see what was happening.

When she reached the sill, she looked down and smiled when she saw her mother hugging a man who was in his late 30s.

"Looks like Damien have decided to make his appearance." Due to the seriousness of the two's relationship, the couple decided it would be best if Megumi and her daughter move from Tokyo to Domino.

Brianna however, met him twice though never met the son that came with the gentleman. She remembered her mom, telling her about Damien's son name Yami and that he was a year older than her and a cutie for that matter.

Shaking her head, the teen decided to go back to her packing but stopped in mid-action when she took note of a newcomer.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she turn back around and looked out to see who the newcomer was.

She took note that he was about a year older than her with crimson eyes. His body was lean and lightly muscled.

When she squinted, Bre began studying his spiky hair that has contained three different colors blonde, magenta and black.

He wore black baggy jeans with a blue short sleeve shirt under a zip up hoodie.

She figured he must be Damien's son, and took note that her mom was right he was a cutie. Shaking away incoherent thoughts, she smiled when her mother gave the boy a hug.

As she was about to go back to unpacking, her body froze by the boy's intense stare. A weird feeling had coursed through Brianna's body. Shaking it off she slowly waved at him and proceeded to go back to unpacking.

She began to go through her cd collection to see which cd would get her into the mood to unpack. Finding a cd that she hasn't listened to in ages, the teen took out her mix cd. "Wonder what the neighbors would thing of this" she thought happily.

Making up her mind, she stood up and proceeded towards her stereo which was sitting on her dresser and put the cd in.

The cd started playing "Larger than Life" from the Backstreet Boys, bopping her head to the music, she began to softly sing along with the lyrics as she began organizing her closet.

Her room was a nice size there was a bathroom which was adjacent, a walk in closet which she absolutely loves; a dresser that had her stereo on it along with her TV and pictures.

The desk contains her laptop and printer while a full size bed was seated by the window.

She put her two favorite bears on her bed; a white bear with a red hat and sweater that was given to her when she was young.

The second was a black bear with glasses and a blue sweater which was given to her by her friends who she left behind.

She felt sadden about leaving all her friends but knew that they were only 5 hours away so she could see them whenever.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she pouted when there was no messages or any miss calls _oh well _she thought as she went back to her closet organizing.

She took note that the song ended and "The walking dead" by Linkin Park was playing instead.

She began to move to the music as the beats took her away. She took her hair brush off the dresser while using as a microphone. As she was singing, she began to do a little bop with her body.

Bre was so into her sing that she failed to noticed a pair of amused crimson eyes studying her.

When the song was close to the end, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Looking over her shoulder, she regarded the boy who was leaning against her doorway, giving her an amuse look.

"Please don't stop on my account he teased?" Brianna blushed at being caught "sorry to disappoint you but I think the mood is ruined".

"Oh well guess I better be careful next time". With that said he turned and headed out of her room.

Getting over her embarrassment, she was about to yell at him but stopped when those eyes froze her thoughts. "I came up here to let you know that your mom wants you downstairs….. Brianna."

She looked taken back, "oh okay just let me turn off the stereo before we head down". With a nod, the tri-color teen waited patiently for her.

When the stereo was turned off, the two teens headed out the room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where her mom and Yami's dad were waiting.

Brianna led the way towards the kitchen with Yami close to her heels. He sensed her uneasiness "do I make you uncomfortable Brianna" his deep voice asked?

The pink hair girl looked at him over her shoulders "no, not at all Yami." Smiling at her answer the teen continued. "there is nothing to fear I'm here" (Cheesy line I know ).

Confused at his words Brianna decided to comprehend them later. Turning her attention forward, she continued her path towards the kitchen.

_I wonder what mom wants to see me about_ she thought as the two teens entered the kitchen. Brianna saw her mom sitting at the table with Damien, both talking and drinking coffee.

Hearing footsteps, Damien looked up along with Megumi who smiled at the two teens "wondering when I will see you Bre," Megumi joked. "Funny mom" the girl mumbled but smiled as Damien waved to her.

"I see that you met my son" he began Yami looked at his father with a smile. "I am surprise you didn't introduce us sooner" the teen stated as he walked pass the girl and joined the couple at the table.

Brianna looked lost; her mother took note of this and smiled at her "you going to stand there all day or join us; Damien and I want to talk to you and Yami."

Blushing out of embarrassment, Brianna took the seat between Yami and Damien "you're looking well Bre" the man began.

The said girl smiled "you don't look so bad yourself Damien." Laughing at that, the male nodded his head "staying out of trouble I hope." The pink hair girl smirked at him "of course."

"Brianna has been doing a lot better, now that she is away from those friends of hers," Megumi stated while feigning the seriousness in her voice.

Brianna stuck her tongue out at her mother playfully "you love them just as much as I do." She heard a chuckled from beside her; she couldn't help but smile at her neighbor.

Yami gave her a playful wink before turning his attention back to the adults.

"So, what is it you want to talk about" Brianna asked curiously? Her mother smiled "well since Damien and I have been seeing each other over a year now, we decided that it will be best if both he and Yami move in with us." Both teens look shock at this "you serious" Yami asked?

Both adults gave him a confuse look "why we wouldn't be son," asked Damien. "I mean it will be easier on all of us if you and I both move in with Megumi and her daughter."

Bre was letting it all sink in "when do you expect to move in?" Smiling at her, the man continued "we plan on moving in a week or two."

The girl looked to her mother _now that was unexpected. _Brianna was silent "well say something sweetie", her mother stated almost pleadingly.

Brianna didn't know what to say to the news. "I guess its fine I mean you could've told me this earlier."

"I know honey but I thought it would be better if we all were together when the news got shared."

"That is why we have a four bedroom house." The fourth will be a guest room we decided. "I guess I really can't say anything" she turns to Yami. 'What say you?" The crimson eye teen smiled at her "its fine with me."

Nodding her head, the pink hair girl sighs in defeat "I guess it's decided." Standing up, Brianna began to walk out of the kitchen; "where you going Bre" she heard her mother ask?

"To finish unpacking," with that said the girl walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Two out of the three occupants were confused at the girl's actions. While the third had a suspicion of what was bothering her daughter. Excusing herself, Megumi followed her daughter.

When making it to the top of her stairs, Megumi walked down the hall to the last room on the right; looking into the room she noticed her daughter looking at a picture.

Sighing, the woman knocked on the door as she entered "Bre" hearing her name, the said teen look up at her mother, as she sat down on side of the bed. Peeking over the picture that was sitting in her daughter's hand, Megumi gave a sad smile "it's been 3 years since our divorce."

Nodding her head, Brianna stayed silent "I know this must be hard on you but I feel that this the best move."

"I was happy with your father Bre but I feel like the relationship between Damien and I is at a level that your father and I never could reach."

Taking the picture out of her daughter's hands and placing the hand in her own Megumi squeezed in reassurance "please be happy baby it will work this time I am sure of it."

"And if it doesn't, Bre counter?" Megumi gave her a sad smile "well we will cross over that bridge when its time."

"I like him mom and I like Yami but I don't know what if hypothetically speaking something happens between me and Yami, will that ruin everything?"

Smiling at her daughter, Megumi gave the hands in hers another squeezed " so you've fallen for him already; wow, now that's a first Megumi teased?"

Bre blushed "well you never know I mean two teens under the same roof strange things had happen." "Well, let's see how things play out and when it gets there we will talk some more k."

Nodding her head, Bre gave her mother a hug "I just want us to be happy."

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Megumi smiled and thought _I know sweetie me too_. The two broke the hug when they heard someone clearing their throat turning to the visitor the two occupants smiled at Damien.

"I uh hope I am not interrupting anything," Damien asked with an unsure look? Smiling a reassuring smile at her boyfriend, Megumi stood up and walked towards him "no your fine."

Turning to her daughter, Bre took the hint and decided to let bygones be bygones. Standing up she walked towards the two adults "welcome home Damien", the girl stated with a smile.

Hugging her, Damien felt relief rush through him "it will work out hon you'll see," he reassured her.

Nodding her head against his chest, the two broke away; looking at the clock on the bedside table, Damien didn't realized how late it was.

"Well, hate to leave this tender moment but Yami and I should head back to the apartment to continue packing."

Seeing the disappointment marred on Megumi's face Damien chuckled while as he kissed her "don't worry babe I will be back."

Looking at Bre, Damien smiled "I will give Yami your goodbye Bre" nodding the girl spoke her thanks. Giving Megumi one last kiss the male left the two women while heading downstairs.

Brianna looked to her mom and smiled when she took in the daze look displayed on the older woman's face "that man is one hell of a kisser" she whispered. Looking at one another both mother and daughter cracked up at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As morning had approached, the sun's rays fell upon the lump hidden under a comforter. Groaning, the 15 year old decided that it was time to get up and get ready for the new day.

Once showered and dressed, Brianna sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast with her mom who was reading the newspaper.

"It is suppose to be a beautiful day today," the woman began. "And we are pretty much done unpacking" continued Brianna while taking a sip of her orange juice.

The two women looked to one another "thinking what I am thinking Bre" Megumi asked? The said girl nodded "time to go shopping."

When the two finally made it home from their shopping trip, they decided to work on the garden.

After changing into some old clothes, both occupants were ready to get down and dirty. "Bre you might want to cover your face or something so it won't burn."

Pouting the girl grabbed an extra straw hat and followed her mother into the garden. The two began to work throughout the day.

One part of the garden will contain vegetables while the other will have flowers. It was around 4:30 pm when the two decided to call it quits.

As both mother and daughter were about to head in to clean off, until Brianna heard her name being called. Turning towards the voice, she smiled when she saw Yami walking towards the pair.

She noticed that Yami was accompanied by another male whom she never met before.

Smiling at the newcomers, Megumi waved to them. Looking at her daughter she smiled "honey I am going to go in to change." Looking up at her mother, the girl nodded "I'll be in shortly mom."

Smiling Megumi told her that there is no rush. With that said she bid her farewell to their guests and headed into the house leaving Bre alone.

The pink hair smiled as the two teens approached her. Yami looked at the girl's attire with amusement. Seeing his amused grinned, Bre narrowed her eyes at him.

Hearing a small chuckled; Bre began registering about the strange boy with brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytail.

He was wearing gray baggy pants with a short sleeve red shirt. She took note that his eyes were green.

"Bre I will like you to meet Nathaniel Hoshi who is a close friend of mine;" "Nathaniel, Brianna Young who is the daughter of my father's girlfriend." Nathaniel inclined his head towards the girl "nice to meet you Nathaniel" the girl stated.

""Hn, was the response she got from the teen. Bre turned her attention back to Yami. "So, what brings you here," she asked curiously?

The tri color teen smiled, "well I wanted to introduce you to one of my closest friends and to see what you're up to."

"Oh well as you can tell my mom and I had gotten done with planting the garden and since I am dirty and sweaty, I am itching to get cleaned off."

You both are more than welcome to come in" Yami looked to Nathaniel who shrugged his shoulders "I don't care" he answered.

Nodding at his friend's response, Yami turned his attention to the girl "thanks." Nodding her head, the pink hair, and blue eye girl led her two guests in. When the three teens had entered the house, they headed up stairs.

Yami had decided to give Nathaniel a tour since in about a week he will be living there as well. After the tour was over, the two teens decided to hang in Bre's room since Yami's room wasn't ready.

It was furnish and everything but all that is missing is his stuff. Damien had decided to move his and Yami's furniture into the house before Megumi and Brianna had moved in.

Yami was lying on the bed reading a magazine while Nathaniel was looking through the girl's cd collection; the two were silent till the brown hair teen decided to break it.

"So, how do you feel about this whole situation Atem" he asked?" The tri color teen smiled at his friend, "it is going to be interesting but I don't think it will be that bad."

"Just make sure you control yourself, we don't want any mishaps." Atem narrowed his eyes at his friend, " you don't need to tell me something I already know" he stated.

Leaning back against the pillows, he grabbed magazine that was lying beside him with keen interest and began scanning it.

Nathaniel snorted as turns his head to the female that walked in, drying her hair with a towel.

Brianna stopped when she felt two pair of eyes on her. She looked up at them with an eyebrow raise "comfy Yami?" The said teen smirked, "quite" he answered.

Rolling her eyes, Bre joined the boy on the bed. She then noticed the magazine that was lying open on his lap.

"Didn't think you're the type who reads Vogue" she stated with an amuse look. Yami glowered at his friend who snickering at the comment.

"Trust me Bre, Ate" he stopped when he saw the warning look on his friend's face "Yami is into things that you never thought was possible."

Missing the slip, Bre pressed on "really, then I guess Yami should be more careful since we will be living under one roof eventually" she stated with a smirk.

Huffing at the said teen crossed his arms, "Nathaniel remind me to get a lock" Bre and Nathaniel laughed at that.

"So, what do you guys want to do ask Bre?" Nathaniel spoke up, "well we are suppose to meet our friends at the café."

Bre looked at the boy "oh okay". Hearing the disappointed tone, Yami pulled a reassuring hand on her shoulders "of course you're more than welcome to join us" he whispered.

Shivering Bre didn't move "I don't want to intrude or anything she began." Nathaniel snorted, "don't worry you will fit right in besides they already know about you and have wanted to meet you." She raised a suspicious eyebrow at Yami who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, I thought since your new here it will be a good idea to meet other people," he the stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting then I need to tell my mom though." Nodding his head, Yami stood up from the bed and offered the girl a hand. Taking the hand he pulled Bre to her feet.

As the teens headed down the stairs, they found Megumi in the kitchen. Bre left the two waiting boys as she walked up to her mother.

When she entered, her mom was baking "mom" Megumi jumped at her voice as she turned," don't sneak up on me honey' she scowled.

Bre gave the woman an apologetic smile" sorry mom I just want to let you know that I am heading out with Yami and Nathaniel and I will probably be home late."

Nodding her head Megumi smiled," don't have too much fun now" she joke smirking at a blushing Brianna. Besides Damien is coming over tonight so I won't be lonely" she answered her daughter's unasked question.

How do you do that, you're not a mind reader or anything are you mom" Bre asked suspiciously?

Beaming at the compliment, Megumi shrugged her shoulders "maybe, besides you're my daughter and mothers have this intention of being able to read their kids."

Taking that as a warning Bre made a mental note to herself, "have fun dear". Waving bye to her mom Bre turned her heels and headed towards her waiting friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The three friends walked in silence as they began making their way towards the designated spot.

Bre was nervous due to the fact that she is going to meet Yami's friends. _I hope I don't look like an ass in front of them....okay Bre just breathe and try to stay calm…relax…..and just keep telling yourself that things will be fine "_yeah right" she mumbled the last thought.

Hearing this both boys turn to the girl who was walking in between them. Bre jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her lower back.

Confused she turns to Yami who had an innocent smile on his face. "You okay" he asked. The pink hair girl looked into his crimson eyes and shrugged.

"Yea I guess I am, just nervous that's all" she stated with a sigh. The two guys smiled at one another, till Yami spoke up.

"I don't want to force you into doing something that your not comfortable with."

"I don't mind Yami, it's just that when I am around new people I always seem to make an ass out of myself" the girl wined.

"Then you will fit right in, right Yami." The teen smiled at his friend, "right." "Thanks for the boost of confidence Nathaniel" Bre stated saracastically.

"Besides if you do end up making a joker out of yourself, it sure as hell would be interesting."

Hearing the girl growl, the brown hair teen smiled.

However that smile eventually vanished when Nathaniel took in Yami's warning look, which for a second turned red. _Sheesh aren't we being over protective _Nathaniel thought with a pout.

Bre took in Yami's narrow eyes and Nathaniel's pout, _okay maybe I don't want to know_ she thought. "This sure is going to be a loooong day" she mumbled. Before the three knew it, they made it to the café where from this point on, Bre's life will not be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

"blah"

_thoughts_

Chapter 4:

A jingling sound could be heard as the three teens enter the café.

The place wasn't really crowded being that there were probably about 15 people total. Bre was examining the café while Yami and Nathaniel were looking for their friends.

Spotting them Nathaniel led the way while with Yami following and Bre taking up the rear. As they were approaching their destination, Brianna took note of the four people sitting there, talking idly to one another.

She studied each one individually; one of the occupants was a girl, about her age, dark green hair with purple highlights and deep red eyes. Brianna took in her attractiveness which made her self conscious.

To the girl's right, there was a boy who had spiky black hair with a white starburst in the front. This one also had ruby color eyes, though not as intense as the girl's with a headband covering his forehead.

He had an annoyed expression on his face indicating that he did not want to be there.

Bre than began studying the guy beside the spiky hair teen who was talking to the girl, he was tan like Yami but has lilac eyes and shoulder length platinum blonde hair.

The last person at the table looked a bit younger than the other three with short blue wild looking hair and grey eyes.

She blushed when one of the guys had caught her staring at them. He took note of her discomfort and gave her a reassuring smile.

Yami was studying Bre trying to read her emotionally and mentally.

The boy with the gray eyes stood up as smiled at his two friends, "glade you guys could make it" he stated.

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders as he took his seat next to the green hair beauty who smiled fondly at him.

Bre had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of them and sighs in relief that Yami isn't with anyone _or is he,_ she thought with a tight feeling in her chest.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she smiled at a pair of concern crimson eyes.

"You okay" he whispered, she nodded. He return his attention back to his friends who were now observing the newcomer. Bre gave them a nervous smile, "uh hi" she began.

"Atem you didn't tell me that she is a cutie" stated the girl at the table who winked at her.

The girl's face turned red at the comment, but it vanished when something occurred to her _Atem?_ she thought as she looked to the tri color teen.

The girl realized her mistake but shrugged it off, "don't give me that look, since you are going to be living with her, she is going to find out one way or another."

"I was hoping to tell her when the time was right Kaley" Yami told her annoyed.

"So…began the blonde teen before an argument broke out, you going to introduce us to your girlfriend or what Yami" asked the blonde?

He smirked while Bre and Yami blushed at his comment. Smiling at Bre the teen began, "Bre I will like to introduce to you my closest friends."

"Starting from the right you already knows Nathaniel but the girl next to him is Kaley, Vincent, Malik, and Caleb." Each of the said names either nodded or smiled, 'guys this is Brianna Young."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When it was close to 8 p.m. the gang decided to head back to their respective homes.

Yami and Bre were walking down the streets of Domino while Nathaniel decided to tag along with Kaley.

The two were silent till Bre spoke up, "I take it that Nathaniel and Kaley are together" she pointed out. Her companion smiled, "yea they've been together for a very long time now."

Nodding Bre continue, "Yami, about what was said back there," the teen interrupted her, "about Kaley calling me Atem."

The pink hair girl nodded, and took in the grim look on his tan features, "My real name is Atem but I always been call Yami, due to the fact that one would consider me a dark being."

"I don't think you're a dark person, I mean if you were, you wouldn't be the nice and caring individual you are but cruel and emotionless."

_I wish that was true, but you have no idea Bre_. The girl took in his silence and sighs, "sorry" she mumbled.

"Don't be, it's nice to know that someone thinks of me as being a nice and caring individual but not all of us are like that."

Bre shot him a confuse look but didn't say anything. "Why do I have this feeling that there is more to you and your friends than you're letting on" she asked suspiciously.

The tri color teen looked to her and gave her a small smile, "in due time you will know, but right now isn't the time…unless you find out before hand" he mumbled the last part.

"But let me tell you this, he continued, "there are darker forces out there who will bring chaos and suffering to the human world and I don't want you involve in anyway."

Bre gave him a reassuring smile, "I wouldn't worry about me, I am not as defenseless as people make me out to be" she stated as it's the most obvious thing.

Yami raised an eyebrow at that, "maybe I should be more careful around you then" he joked with a smirk.

Bre laughed, "I think I am the last person that you should be afraid of" she stated not knowing how true her words were.

"I am not sure what to call you now she asked." Yami smiled at her "call me Yami when we are around other people minus our friends other than that Atem is fine."

Nodding her head, Bre slipped a hand into one of Atem's and smiled when she felt a light squeeze, the two remain silent till they reached Bre's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Warning: Time Lapse!!!!

2 weeks passed:

Despite the events that occurred two weeks ago, Brianna is still in the dark about Yami now Atem and his friends which suited her just fine from the outside. Though, deep down inside she was curious and annoyed at the same time.

She had tried everything to get Atem to talk but all the teen did was smile at her and told her "it wasn't time".

So, desperate time's calls for desperate measures she figured. The teen might get something out of Kaley since the girl had spilled Yami's true name; during the first encounter with the girl and the others.

Grinning at her plan, Bre continued to eat while ignoring the Yami's suspicious look.

_What is she up to now_ he thought annoyed yet amused at the same time? However, his attention turns from the girl across from him to Megumi who asked him question. "Sorry Megumi" he stated while giving the woman an apologetic smile.

Megumi smiled at the boy and repeated her question, "how is your room, I hope it's big enough for you?"

Yami smiled, "its fine, though I was thinking of getting a lock for my door, though." Damien smiled at his son, "that's fine with us; how about we install one this weekend since I know you like your privacy." "Thanks dad that would be great."

Bre rolled her eyes at the conversation, _and he thinks I am suspicious_.

When the family had finish dinner, Megumi had gathered the dishes with the help of Damien who put them in the dishwasher. Atem and Bre decided to head upstairs.

The first wants to finish organizing his room and the latter figured that since it was a nice evening; she could go for a run. Nodding her head at her decision, she went into her room to changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After she finished putting her shoes on, Bre looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She smiled at her visitor; Atem was leaning against the door frame with his arms cross.

"Atem, what can I do for you?" she asked. The said teen shrugged his shoulders as he proceeded into the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Where are you going" he asked with an eyebrow raise? "Out for a run" she stated simply while standing up.

She looked down at him, "I thought you were going to organize your room some more" she asked curious? Atem looked up at her and smiled, "thought so too but I guess I am not in the mood."

Nodding her head in understanding, the girl turn to leave, but before walking out the door she turn her head over her shoulder, "I guess I will see you when I get back then." Smiling one last time she headed down the stairs.

She smiled at Damien who was approaching her, "where you going?" he asked curiously. "I am going out for a run, will you tell my mom." Damien nodded, "you got it; be careful okay."

Saying her good bye, Bre opened the front door and headed into the cool brisk evening.

Atem who was now in his room was leaning against his window frame watching his housemate disappear into the darkness. I

f one were too looked close they would notice a black and purple aurora surrounding his body.

Sighing the teen turn his attention away from the window and headed for his bed room door, grabbing his jacket in the process.

Usually when Bre goes for a run, there is usually a path that she takes since it goes about 3 miles; tonight however, was no different.

As Bre was running on the side roads of Domino, she couldn't help but get this feeling that she wasn't alone.

Slowing down, she took the ear phones from her I-pod out of her ears and began to look around. _Okay, I know it's dark but come on Bre your not a kid anymore….there is no such thing as the bogyman or even vampires_.

Shaking it off, she put the headphones back into her ears and began scrolling through her songs.

As she was scrolling, the girl stopped when she noticed a dark shadow reflecting off the screen. She felt her pulse increase while trying to shake off this cold feeling.

_This feeling feels familiar…I felt it when I first lay eyes on Atem yet so different…more I don't know_.

Instinct kicking in, she ran, not knowing where she was going but at the same time didn't care. Instinct told her to go faster as she felt the presence close by _I wish Atem was here._

She felt like she had been running on adrenaline for hours though it's only been 15 minutes. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she was breathing really hard and her adrenaline was running low.

Groaning, Bre knew she had to stop so she did.

As Bre was getting her breathing back under control, her legs felt wobbly. The girl let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the dark energy wasn't around anymore.

_Good, lost it _she thought happily, but due to exhaustion her body collapse.

Bracing for the impact, she frown when she didn't feel pain but felt warmth. Snuggling into the warmth, the girl closed her eyes as exhaustion took over her body.


	8. Chapter 8

Tell me what you all think of this story so far. Just a reminder I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did I will be hitting on both Bakura and Atem !!!!

"blah"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 8:

As morning approached, the sun's rays had shone through Bre's window landing on the lump that was sprawled out.

Groaning, the bundle that was hidden under the covers moved. Bre had slowly pushed her head from under the covers and peered around, _how did I get back into my room_ she thought with confusion. Remembering the events that took place last night, the girl felt a shiver but brushed it off.

Being so into her thoughts, she didn't sense the presence that just entered her room. Atem was leaning against her window sill, watching the girl with intense crimson eyes. "It is not good to think to hard Brianna" he stated coolly. Breaking out of her thoughts, the said girl lifted her head to look at her visitor.

"Like I didn't know that" she mumbled but smiled none-of-the-less.

"How did I get back here" she asked, cocking her head the side. Atem thought that she looked cute, "I found you and brought you back here" he told her casually.

Bre raised an eyebrow at him, "in other words you followed me." Atem smiled at her, "not like I had a choice" he stated as he pushed himself away from the sill and headed towards the confused girl. As he approaches the bed he sat down, looking at his hands.

"Care to elaborate on that Atem" she asked. Sighing, the boy consented, "when you ran down the street, I…uh…saw a shadow figure following you." "I was worried so I had to follow it….to make sure." The girl smiled at him, "then that wasn't you I sensed huh." Atem lifted his head so fast, that Bre couldn't blink, she looked into his intense gaze, and "you felt it" he asked with an eyebrow raise.

Bre nodded her head, "yea the energy I felt was similar to yours but different.

" The pink hair human blushed at his stare, _this is not good, I can't have Bre be involved…though it may be too late_ he thought grimly. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm; he followed the arm up till he reached a pair of worry eyes.

Atem gave the girl a reassuring smile as he stood up. Turning to her he began "I don't think it's safe for you to run at night anymore, however if you have to then let me know okay." Bre looked at him in confusion but due to the look he was giving her she didn't argue but nodded instead. "Will you tell me why" she asked as she too stood up. The tri color teen brushed a hand across her right cheek, "I will but not right now."

Bre glared at him "you keep saying that, it makes me wonder if that time will ever come_. It will Bre, sooner than you think_ he thought as he left the room, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Breaking out of her thoughts, Bre decided to take a shower and get ready since it is nearly 12:00 p.m.

Megumi and Damien had gone out and are not expected to be back till later that night. Atem, however, was sitting on his bed trying to figure things out. _Why in hell's name was a Darkling after Bre....it can't be the others, I would recognize their energy_.

Sighing in frustration, Yami took his cell from the bed side table and dialed Kaley's number first before the others.

After getting a hold of his companions, they all agree to meet at the park in an hour. Atem look to the clock and decided to get going since was nearing 12:30p.m. _15 minutes till I have to meet the others._

Sighing, he began to put his shoes on and once done, he grabbed his hoodie and headed out. As he passed the bathroom adjacent to Bre's room, Atem stared at the close door with worry eyes. _If something or someone is after Bre, it will be best not be out too long_, taking one last glance at the closed door, the teen walked down the stairs and out of the house.

The air was cool but due to the sun's rays, the temperature was warm being only 65 degrees.

As the teen made his way down the side walk, he smiled at the commotion that people were making.

Before he knew it, the tri color teen saw the park up ahead and smiled when he saw the others there already _heh and they say I am an early bird_. Atem snorted at that random thought as he approached his awaiting friends. Seeing their leader arrived, Malik smiled as he walked up to the approaching teen. "This better be good Atem, my sister is already annoyed with me for not doing my chores."

Smiling at the blonde, Atem walked passed the confuse teen as he approach the others.

"Glade you guys could make it, I know its short notice." Kaley gave him an annoyed look, "yea well next time a little more warning okay, I am a busy girl you know."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at her as Kaley smiled at him, turning her attention back to Atem. "Nathaniel and I has a busy day ahead of us so if you could get started, that will be wonderful" she stated in a rude tone. Atem narrowed his eyes at the girl, "watch that tone of yours Kaley."

The girl shrugged her shoulders before narrowing her eyes at the boy while the others looked between the two with sweat drops hanging from their heads.

Vincent looked at the girl with an annoy look, "Kaley" he warned.

The said girl turns her attention to her spiky hair companion, seeing his expression she backed down, her purple aurora disappearing. She knew if she started a fight with Atem, she will lose since her powers are not even close to rival his; plus Vincent will interfere to stop her.

Seeing her back down, Atem willed himself to relax as well, "there is a reason, Bre may be in trouble." This time Caleb spoke up, "trouble h…how?" he asked nervously.

Atem began to explaining the events of other night and just like he was, the others were shock as well.

"Have any idea who might have followed her" asked Nathaniel who was getting worry. Atem shook his head, "I haven't felt that kind of energy before so I am not sure if this figure is an ally or enemy." "Either way it is best to keep that girl under supervision" declared Vincent.

"We may not have the same connections to her as you do Atem, but if she is involved, then we may not have a choice." Catching his meaning, Atem smiled at small teen, "thank you, Vincent."

"Hn, just don't let your personal feelings get in the way" Vincent warned. Nodding his head in agreement, _I won't make the same mistake twice,_ Atem thought as his hands formed into fists.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After finishing getting ready, Bre walked out of her room and down the stairs wanting to get something to eat. As she reached the kitchen, she notices that it was quiet; _I wonder where Atem went_ she thought.

She gave an annoyed sigh, "at least he could leave a note or something." Shaking her head, the pink hair girl went to the fridge to see what she could make. She was however oblivious to the fact that she was not alone; spotting the left over pasta, Bre smiled as she pulled it out.

After setting the container on the counter, she went to one of the upper cabinets to grab a plate. As she was about to scoop her lunch, her hands began to shake. She felt herself shivering, _it's not cold outside so why I am freezing_ then a thought hit her. She whipped her body around and stared into _nothing_, she thought.

"Okay, if you are there show yourself, because I hate surprises." She then heard a chuckle, "aren't you an amusing mortal" the strange voice stated. "I don't know who you are, but what do you want?"

The girl shiver as the voice crackled, "oh in due time my dear, though why do I have this feeling that you heard that expression before" the voice question. Bre eyes widen at his meaning, "so what if I have, what is it to you," she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am sure you been dying to know more about your precious Darkling," the voice offered. "You mean Atem?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes" the dark voice agreed. Bre try to wrack her brain, _Darkling, I heard that term before, but where._ "Let me elaborate for you my dear," the figure smiled when he got the girl's attention.

"Darklings are dark beings that come from a world full of shadows and darkness; though Atem and his friends are not considered normal Darklings."

"What do you mean; I thought Darklings are creatures made from shadows that can take shape," Bre asked. "Normally that is the case, but not them; oh no they are from a shadow world where demons lived."

Seeing the girls confuse expression the visitor continues "they were originally born as Darklings; but due to unfortunate circumstances, they separated themselves away from the shadow world to form a new breed taking on the name of Dark Angels."

"So Atem and his friends are…." Bre felt her knees give way as she fell onto them, "what are you then?" "I am just a merely messenger who was sent by my mater to inform you of what I already told you; a demon is what you could call me."

The mortal decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her since the start of the conversation, "why me…why tell me this, now; what do you have to gain by telling me about Atem and the others?"

She was met with silence till a whispered was heard "in time you will know your place; in time you will need to make a decision, a decision that can have an impact on all those closets to you."

Then silence, Bre was trying to get her mind to wrap around of what had just been discussed. She didn't know what she should say or do….all this had done to her is making her more curious. Bre knew that she should be mad but couldn't fine a reason to. Atem didn't lie to her, and he had no clue of what just had occurred.

All this thinking had given the girl a headache as she began messaging her temples. She wanted answers and she is going to get them because if she is to play in this "game" then the teen wants to know the rules. Now, it's just the matter of how she can do this.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay..I decided to add a mystery character into the story, though they won't be revealed until Chapter 12 :).

"blah"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11:

As Atem had approached the entrance to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Bre.

However, when he saw the look on her face when she faced him, he narrowed his eyes a bit. Bre then smiled at him, "hey where have you been?"

The tri color teen was studying the girl for a moment before answering, "I met up with Nathaniel and the others" he informed as proceeded past her, heading towards the fridge. Bre was leaning against the counter, looking at her housemate, with a thoughtful expression.

_Now, how would I explain the events that had taken place to this Dark Angel_? "You okay Bre" he asked? The said girl smiled, "yea I am fine." She took note of the look Atem was giving her and had a feeling he didn't believe her.

"Anything happened while I was away" he asked suspiciously, as he leaned across from her with a coke in hand.

"What makes you say that," the girl asked innocently. Sighing, Atem set his coke down, "you may not know this about me but I have a talent of reading people." Bre was silent till she spoke up "well, I guess I am just worry that's all." "About what?" Bre smiled at him, "about your reaction of when I do tell you."

"You know you have nothing to worry about, just tell me" he told her confidently. Bre was fidgeting under his intense stare; if she looked closer she would have noticed a tint of red, shinning in the eyes. "I know Atem," the said teen gave her a confuse look then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Know what exactly" he asked trying to keep his voice calm. Bre felt more nervous now, "I know who you are and…..and what had happened." Atem looked at her in shock, due to his silence and hard expression, the girl felt somewhat afraid.

She then notice a flash of red in the boy's normal crimson eyes, "Atem?" she asked slowly. The said teen closed his eyes while trying to get himself under control. When he opened his eyes, he regard the girl's frightened stature.

He slowly approached her hoping that she won't run, "I am sorry Brianna, I wasn't expecting you to find out from another source." The girl smiled, "its okay…I know how…" she cut herself off from there, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"I just don't want you mad and go crazy on me." Atem smirked at her as he put a hand on her cheek, "never" he whispered. He took his hand away and walked passed the shock girl while heading towards the stairs and up to his room.

Bre decided to follow him leaving her pasta untouched. When she reached her destination, she hesitated before knocking on his close door.

She began to play with her hands while waiting for the occupant to open the door. She then heard the door opening. Looking up she gave him a nervous smile. The two were looking at one another in silence, _oh geez this is ridiculous…we are two mature adults now_. "May I come in please" she asked.

Nodding his head, Atem opened the door all the way so the girl could enter. When she was in, he closed the door and turn to lean against it. Bre was looking around his room, it was painted dark blue with a white border (a/n: I am not going to fully describe it, feel free to use your imagination). "

I like your set-up" she stated "better than mine." "There is no comparison, your room looks just as nice as mine" the voice told her.

Bre turn her attention back to the owner who was still leaning against the door, staring at her.

"I am not going to ask why you are here" he told her. The girl smirked, "good, then that saves us the time we need." Atem raised an eyebrow at her, "time we need for what exactly?" "The time we need so you can tell me everything," she pointed out.

"Why would I want to do that, you know what I am about….isn't that enough?" Bre shook her head, "something is in amidst and I want to help." "But I can't if I don't know the whole story…besides I am sure you have your reasons for the actions you had taken."

Before Atem could counter her statement Bre continued, "actions in regards to you and your friends separating yourselves from the shadow world to create your own world."

"Hn, you don't beat around the bush do you?" he asked annoyed. Bre gave him an innocent smile, "then what would be the point if I did…besides you said yourself that you will tell me so don't go all hypocritical on me, Yami."

The said teen smirked at her, "been a while since you used that name."

"Don't go changing the subject, I deserve the truth…you know that."

"Answer me this first; you said something is up, how?" "According to my source, a demon has been sent probably to inform me of this since he knew that I would tell you."

The two were silent for the third time that evening. "Atem, I am sorry….I am just worried that's all." "I fear for you life and the others, if something bad is in the works then I want to do everything I can to assist you."

"How do you suppose your going do that…your mortal," he told her. "You can't stop the events from happening; I can defend myself and I don't want you getting hurt in the process." Bre looked pleadingly at him, "then show me what I can do to assist you and the others."

He sighs in agitation, as he looked pointedly at the girl standing across from him, "that is the point Bre, you can't do anything and I don't even know how to show you." "Okay, I get it," she stated in defeat.

"If you won't tell me the whole story, could you perhaps show me your true form….I am curious what the difference between angels of light and angels of darkness" she offered. Seeing Atem smiling at her, Bre was able to calm herself enough to smile back.

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I could spare you a glance." Bre took a seat on the bed and waited patiently while Atem stood with his eyes close, concentrating on his energy. The girl's eyes widen when she took in the black and purple aurora surrounding the other teen.

She was both at awed and frighten at the sight, causing her body to feel cold. The energy was becoming so intense that the lights in the room began to flicker. _I hope this is normal_ she thought nervously.

She then took note of the thick dark energy completely covering Atem. The teen's eyes widen when black energy splurged out of Atem's shoulder blades taking the shape of wings. Brianna had seen pictures of angels white wings and always thought that they were beautiful.

Now the same could be said to the black, feathery wings that she is seeing right now, both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. _I never thought that angels were real, but now I know for sure that they are_, she thought with awe.

Then the dark aurora began to dim a bit, allowing the girl to make out some of the features of the angel standing before her. The pink hair mortal began to notice a gold band around Atem's left bicep, the band was shape of a wolf wrapping protectively around the appendage.

She looks at the arm in view and was tracing with her eyes, the black stripes that spiral down till it hit the wrist. The hand contains a dark purple glove, with three white dots on the back.

When the energy was close to vanishing, Bre was able to make out the black and blue leather attire that Atem was wearing, replacing his jeans and t-shirt he had on originally. Of course, how can a leather outfit be complete without a spiky, doggy collar that was wrapped around the teen's neck?

Atem's face however, was a different story; there were small, blue triangle tattoos that went from under his eye to the top of the cheek bone. Wanting, to see the front of his face, Bre stood and began walking around the other teen till she was face to face with him.

Atem still had his eyes closed, so Bre looked to his hands one last time and took in the sight of small claws spurting out. She shot her head up to his face and gasp when her blue eyes focused on his forehead and were starring into a golden, shiny eye sitting in the center. It wasn't an actual eye, but an eye that was created by the light energy shining off of it.

Bre wanted to get a closer look at the golden eye, so she leaned forward but jumped back when the warrior's eyes opened.

The girl was looking into a pair of red color eyes instead of the crimson, that she was use to seeing when staring at Atem. She reached her hand out and traced the tattoos that were on his right cheek and was surprised that they were actually part of his tan skin. She look to the right bicep and noticed that it contained the same band as the left.

Atem smiled at her shock expression, "what do you think" he asked? Bre was silent drinking in the sight before her. Subconsciously she walked to his side and touched one of the black wings and smiled. _It is so soft_ she thought with awed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Bre was now standing in front of Atem, "so this is what Dark Angels looks like" she stated.

The teen smiled, "not all Dark Angels are the same, except for the wings however."

The girl smirked, "now I am curious what Nathaniel and the others look like" Bre shared. Atem smiled at her, "well in time I am sure you will see for yourself, but isn't seeing me in this form enough" he pouted. Bre laughed, "I wonder what your dad will say if he saw who his son truly is."

"Yea, well that is not going to happen, I don't think he will be as accepting of who his adopted son is," the teen told her coolly. Shrugging her shoulders, Bre couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy standing in front of her.

Well, if you ask me I am sure he will be very understandable, besides if he cares for you I am sure he will find in his heart of gold to accept it," she reassured him. Atem sighed, "just promise me you won't say anything to him or Megumi." He growled when he didn't get a response

"Promise…me….Brianna" he grounded out; the girl smiled and waved him off, "sure sure." Before he could retort, the two jumped when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Hm, it seems that our parents are home, lets go see shall we" Bre asked while heading towards the door.

Shaking his head, the tri color teen turn back to his original form and followed the girl out of the room. As the two teens made it to the bottom of the stairs, Atem had gotten this feeling that something was off. As Bre was about to proceed into the family room, she stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

She turns to look over at Atem with confusion, and then narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Let me go, I want to say hi" she pleaded. Atem shot her a look, but didn't say anything as he passed by her. Rolling her eyes, Bre began to follow behind the teen.

"What is wrong" she whispered to him, Atem turn over his shoulder to look at her, "I don't think our parents are home" he whispered to her. _If it is not our parents, then who_… she cut off her thoughts as realization had dawn on her.

_I hope that demon from earlier isn't back…crap_, she thought frantically. Sensing her uneasiness, Atem grabbed the girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, though his senses were now enhanced.

_I am sure it is nothing, but still _Atem thought. He then picked up a scent that didn't recognize. It sent him on high alert as he slowly approached the entrance of the family room.

When he was in the room, he tried to concentrate on the location of the scent that he picked up; _it's defiantly a demon_ he thought with narrow eyes. He turn to look at Bre who was looking around nervously, as he turn his attention back to front, a shadow caught his eyes.

In a speed that surprised Bre, Atem went after the figure. Snapping out of a daze, Bre ran after Atem in hoping to see what was going on. She ran out of the house and headed into the backyard, looking around, the teen couldn't see Atem or the shadow figure anywhere.

She was however, unaware of a presence that was standing, not to far away, watching her with brown, narrow eyes.

Bre wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a shiver running through her body, either from the cold or something else. As she was about to head back into the house, the mortal stopped when an uneasy feeling had crept over her.

The girl began to panic when she saw movement from the corner of her eyes, "Atem" she whispered. A she squinted into the darkness; she saw a silhouette of a figure. Due, to him or her standing in the shadows, she couldn't get a better view. However, her breath hitched when the figure began walking towards her.

Instinctively, she took a step back as the figure was getting close. "Who are you" she asked in a frighten tone? The figure didn't say anything as they continued to approach her. Instinct kicking in she turns and run towards the door but stopped her path was blocked.

_Now is time to start panicking_ she thought as she took a step back. However, due to the light from the lamp, she was able to make out the features of the stranger.

He was a few inches taller than herself, about the same height as Yami with wild and spiky white hair. Unlike Atem, he was pale and his eyes were narrowed just like Atem's; except of crimson, they were brown with a red tint.

She took in his attire the boy a year older than herself wore dark baggy jeans with a tight leather sleeveless shirt. His wings were black with white tips, there were bands on his wrists and biceps which were gold and contain a shape of a dragon.

He face was pale and unlike Atem the figure didn't have tattoos on his face but a scar on his right cheek. The white hair albino began to get annoyed at being study and growled.

Hearing the growl, Bre jumped and looked up into his annoyed brown eyes. She blushed, "sorry" she mumbled though she didn't allow herself to relax. _Okay, he is obviously a Dark Angel like Atem, though is he a friend or foe?_

"Who are you" she asked again this time more confidently, since she had this feeling that he won't harm her.

Besides, if he did want to hurt her, he would've done it already. "Hn, and what is it to you?" he shot back at her. Bre looked put off at his rude tone, "well due to the fact that I don't know you, it's hard to tell if you're a friend or foe to Atem…and myself" she put bluntly.

The stranger snorted at her retort, "you don't beat around the bush do you, mortal" the whitenette asked in an amused tone.

The two were silent, "so about my questions, stranger" she asked. Shaking his head, the teen smirked "I can see why he fancies you" he began. Bre was taken back at that comment, "what are you talking about" she asked innocently.

"It is amazing how oblivious mortals are, obviously your no exception" he stated as he turned and headed towards the house. The pink hair girl looked at his retreating figure, "HEY I DIDN'T INVITE YOU IN" she yelled as she stomped towards the teen that was leaning against the door frame with arms cross.

When she approached him, she narrowed her eyes, "answer my questions and maybe I will invite you in" she challenged. He chuckled, "fine…name is Bakura and let just say I am an acquaintance of Atem" he answered. The girl in front of him was studying him again to see if he was telling the truth. Not being able to detect anything Bre nodded her head and invited her guest in.

When the two entered the kitchen, Bakura was looking around and nodded his approval. "My mom likes to design things" Bre stated as she grabbed two glasses from the cabinets. Leaning against the counter, the guest was watching the girl, "you thirsty Bakura?" she asked.

The said teen nodded his head as Bre went to get the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge. As she was pouring the content into the two glasses she decided to strike a conversation. "So why are you here…if you are looking for Atem, he is out chasing after an intruder" she retorted.

After handing the whitenette his glass, the two sat at the table, where Bre then noticed that her guest wasn't in his angel form, but in his human form wearing light warn out blue jeans and a blue and white stripe shirt.

The two were silence till Bakura decided to break it, "so due to the fact that Atem is living here with you, you obviously know who he is" he stated in a monotone voice. Bre nodded, "yeah, he showed me his true form tonight and when I saw yours, it still impressed me." "It makes me more eager to see Nathaniel's, Malik's, Kaley's, Vincent's and Caleb's true forms" she stated.

Her guest snorted, _so they are here as well…. that means something must be up_.

"Their forms are not as impressive, but that is my opinion" he told her. Bre shrugged her shoulders, "so when did you get here?" The teen raised an eyebrow at her, "what is with you and questions" he shot back at her.

Bre smiled, "I am curious, it is not everyday you get to meet angels of darkness" she stated. "Hn, well get use to it, they are everywhere it is the matter of figuring out who they are." The two were silent once again, _I wonder when Atem is going to come back_ she thought sadly.

The two jumped when the front door opened, and two voices were heard. Sighing in relief, Bre made out the voices. One belonged to Damien and the other her mom.

She stood up as the two adults entered the kitchen. Megumi smiled at her daughter while Damien was setting the bags on the counter. However, the two adults didn't look past the boy who they never seen before.

Looking to her daughter, Bre took in the question in her mother's eyes.

The girl smiled, "mom, Damian, I want you to meet a friend of mine and Atem's, this is Bakura" she indicated with her hand. The said teen stood up and nodded to the two adults, Megumi gave him a warm smile while Damien welcomed him.

"It is nice to meet you Bakura" the male stated with a smile. The teen smirked, "the pleasure is all mine" he retorted, smoothly. "Well, anyway Bakura I was hoping we can help go over that thing you said you were going to help me with." The whitenette gave her a confuse look but caught on and nodded, bidding his farewell to the two adults, Bakura followed Brianna out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

When the two teens made it to the top of the stairs, Bakura followed the mortal till they reached the door to her room.

Opening the door, Bre invited her guest in. The whitenette was looking around her room, "is it often you invite strangers into your room" he asked while studying the photos on her dresser.

However, there was one image that caught the teen's attention, he walked up to her bed side table and picked up the picture of a woman, who was holding a laughing child with a man smiling beside the two. Bre noticed the photo that her guest was looking at and felt her heart tug.

Sighing, she approached Bakura who was still studying the picture, "I take it this is your father" he stated. Bre gave him a sad smile, "yea before my parents split" she told him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything, _besides why should I care._ The girl was thankful that the immortal didn't question her any further.

"So, what brings you here Bakura" she asked once again while sitting on her bed. The whitenette was silent as he placed the photo back onto the table and turn to face her. "I guess you could say that I am here to check things out" he answered.

"I have been watching you and Atem for some time now, the three remaining elites fear that there is something amidst going on and they want me to provide some sort of assistance; though I am not sure why they picked me out of everyone else."

Bre was silent till she realized something, "you were the one who followed me a few nights ago when I was running weren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

Bakura leaned against the table and smirked, "sorry wrong guy" he told her.

"I didn't get sent here until yesterday, besides if an enemy was following you, I am surprised they didn't attack unless" he cut off. The girl tilted her head in curiosity, "unless what?" she asked. "Doesn't matter, just be grateful that you weren't attack that night, mortal," he told her.

"The name is Brianna, not mortal" she mumbled and growled when she received a chuckle.

Shrugging his shoulders the whitenette continued, "so when do you expect your house mate to return" he asked? "How should I know" she answered.

Before the two could continue their conversation, a thump was heard outside Bre's window. Bre tensed while Bakura smirked, feeling a familiar aurora, "calm down it is only Atem" he reassured her. Atem was able to open the window and slid into the room, landing onto the floor.

When he looked up, his eyes widen at the sight of Bakura who gave him an amuse look. Then crimson eyes narrowed, "what in hells name are you doing here Bakura" the teen asked while taking his jacket off.

The said teen broaden his smile, "I have been sent here, why else would I be here" he told the tri color teen smartly. Rolling his eyes, Atem look past the whitenette at Bre who gave him a smile. "Any luck" she asked curiously?

The teen shook his head, "no, unfortunately they got away before I had the chance of catching them" he stated. "Looks like the ole so famous Atem is slacking, maybe "being here" is making you weak."

"Oh shut up Bakura, I am in no mood for your comments" he told the teen tiredly.

Bre was looking between the two guys and smiled, _this is sure going to be interesting _she thought.

Then an idea hit Bre, "Bakura" she began and blushed when both guys turn to look at her. "Um…do you have a place to stay" she offered. Atem gave her a look of annoyance while Bakura gave her an amusing one. "Well, mom and Damien are going to be gone for a three weeks starting tomorrow and if you want, your more than welcome to share Atem's room."

Bre couldn't stop her blushing as she said that, _I hope I know what I am doing….two teenage boys and one teenage girl… yea, Damien is so not going to go for that_ she thought.

Bakura look thoughtful, "well, I don't want to overstay my welcome….but since I know how much Yami, here enjoys seeing my pretty face every morning, I guess I could take you up on your offer."

The teen gave his companion a playful look while all Atem could do was glare. Bre never-the-less was all smiles while ignoring the heated glare Atem was sending her. However a thought hit the teen, "since when are your mom and my dad leaving" Atem asked curious?

Bre smiled at him, "I thought you knew", the teen shook his head "if I did, I wouldn't ask" he mumbled. "Well, they are leaving tomorrow morning." Sighing, Atem was too tired to argue so he had no choice but to agree….doesn't mean he has to like it however.

Bre smirked knowing that she won that argument "Now that's settled, we have an air mattress in the closet which I can retrieve along with extra blankets and pillows"

Atem looked to Bakura, "I am meeting the others tomorrow, and I think it would be beneficial if you came with me along with Bre."

Bakura gave him an annoyed look, "what the hell for, you know I can't stand that woman (Kaley) and her annoying mate (Nathanial) as well as that blue hair kid (Caleb)" the whitenette complained.

Atem gave him a cruel smirk, "too bad, you come or you sleep outside" he threatened as he proceeded towards the close door. Bakura looked baffled as he turn and stomped after the tri color hair teen Bre shook her head and smirked when she heard the two arguing, _boys will be boys_ she thought as she got ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok...I know it has been a while since I updated...sorry but I am working on another story as of now, which should be posted soon.

I will try to update this story and post the future chapters as soon as I can. I love this story, I like it more each time I read it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Just to remind you:

"blah"

_thoughts_

LATER!!!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 14:

Morning came to fast much to the annoyance of the three occupants inhabiting the house. Megumi and Damien had left earlier that morning for their three week trip to Hawaii, leaving the three teens alone.

Bre decided to get up to take a shower. Once finished, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast. The pink hair teen was scavenging the cabinets for the pancake mix, since she decided to makes some for her and her two housemates.

After successfully locating the box, she pulled it out and began making breakfast. As she was flipping the cakes, she smiled as the memory of last night came flowing back. As she was placing the cakes onto a serving plate, she looked towards the entrance of the kitchen when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

_So, they finally decided to get up, wonder how everything went_ she thought. Clearly remembering the look Atem had given her, when she offer Bakura to stay in his room, the teen couldn't help but giggled.

What could she do, she didn't want him to sleep outside or on the couch, since it's uncomfortable to sleep on. Her room is definitely out of the question, she likes her privacy. Besides, what would both her mother and Damien think if the two adults saw a teenage boy sleeping in her room; in the same bed.

Her mom wouldn't be happy about it and Damien, she didn't want to know. _If_ _he is anything like Atem, he will probably hit the roof _she told herself.

Brianna couldn't help but feel terrible for keeping a big secret from Atem's father, she felt like he would understand his son's situation, despite what the teen had said. Anyway it isn't her place to say anything unless she is given a reason to.

She turn her head to the side and smiled when she saw the teen who was occupying her thoughts grabbed some dishes and silverware and began to set the table.

Bakura was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while drinking his coffee. Bre smiled at the scene, _looks like they are getting along better than last night_.

"You guys sleep well" she asked as she put the plate of pancakes in the center of the table along with the bacon. The tri color teen smiled, "I did, no thanks to you" he stated. The girl shrugged and turns her attention to her guest, "how about you, Bakura?"

The whitenette turn his attention from the paper to face his hostess, "hn if you take out the factor of Atem here snoring his brains out, then fine I guess." He smirked when he took in the sight of Atem seething, "your no better Bakura" the teen retorted. The guest snorted, "whatever" he stated while grabbing a few pancakes.

"So, when do we meet up with Malik and the others" asked Bre before taking a sip of her orange juice?

Bakura grumbled while Atem decided to answer, "I called Malik this morning who offered to call the others. He called me back to inform us that we are to meet them at the coffee shop around 1. The mortal look to at the clock, it read 9:30 and nodded. The three teens continue to eat their breakfast in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It was time for Brianna, Atem, and Bakura to head out to meet up with the others.

Within 15 minutes, the three made it to the entrance of the shop. Bre was less nervous then before since she already met these people.

The thing that was bothering her however, was not knowing what will be discussed and how it would involved her.

Will she be able to provide some assistance if there is a dark power at work here; will she protect Atem from his fate; as well as Bakura, who she came to accept as a friend. These were just a few things going through her mind right now.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she notices that both Bakura and Atem were heading into the shop.

Sighing, Bre followed the two in as the bell jingle singling their arrival.

Looking to where her friends were sitting, Brianna noticed that both Kaley and Nathaniel were not among the others.

She looks to Atem who also noticed this as a grim look marred his face. Bakura looked like he didn't want to be there. _Well this is sure going to be interesting _she thought as she walked up to Malik, Hiei, and Caleb along with her two companions.

She stood back while Atem had greeted his friends and Bakura just nodded as they said their hellos.

"So, you decided to come after all, huh Bakura" asked Malik with a smirk. "Like I had a choice Malik" the whitenette answered, while glaring at Atem. "Well you going to remain invisible Brianna or you going join us" offered Caleb who gave her a smile. "We don't bite, so it is deemed safe" the kid joked.

Everyone turn their attention to her, Bre smiled sheepishly, "uh okay" she stated as she took a seat next to Hiei with Atem sitting on her right next to Bakura.

When everyone was settled, they began their discussion. "Where is Kaley and Nathaniel, asked Atem to Caleb?" The blue hair kid gave Atem a small smile, "not sure, I try getting a hold of them after Malik but failed" he stated dejectedly.

"Well that figures" stated Bakura, as he turns to Atem who gave him a disproving look. Bakura snorted "what, you're surprised that those two aren't here, they never were really reliable, if I remember correctly" he stated. Atem sighs, "I know, but we shouldn't rule them out."

"There is nothing we can do at the time," stated Hiei who was also annoyed at the two's lack of attendance.

"Let just hope that they will be more reliable when they are actually needed" he continued while looking at Atem.

Malik was looking around and noticed that more and more people where coming in, "uh guys I think we better take this conversation elsewhere, we don't want people listening in" he stated nervously. "Don't worry, I put up an invisible sound proof barrier, no one will hear us" stated Caleb which earned him a surprise look from Bre.

Atem continued, "Thanks to an unknown source, Bre knows about us so there is no need to keep any secrets from her, we can trust her."

Malik looked skeptical, "you sure we can trust her?" Bre was offended, "of course you can trust me, why would I tell people about this, you think I would want to risk my life as well as yours" she retorted.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "who knows," before the girl could yell at him Bakura cut her off, "enough, we can trust her Malik, if not then we could always erase her memories if push comes to shove."

Caleb rolled his eyes at Bakura's attics and began the discussion.

"First of all it would be wise to find out what this source had told Bre" the kid added.

Everyone turn to look at the girl who had an innocent look on her face and sighs, "he didn't say much," she began, "just that Darklings are dark beings that come from a world full of shadows and darkness."

Then everything started to flow back, as she continued "he also mentioned that, you guys are from a shadow world where demons had roamed; and that you were originally born as Darklings." "However, due to unfortunate circumstances, you separated yourselves away from the shadow world to form a new breed, taking on the name of Dark Angels."

She then smiled, "I take there is more to the story than that" she stated to them.

"That is just the summary, but like you said there is more and I think it is time to tell you what you don't know" stated Hiei.

However, he narrowed his red eyes, as Bre took note of a black aurora surrounding him, "you must promise not to breath a word of what we will tell you, if you do, there will be consequences, am I understood?" Bre nodded, "you have my word, besides I would rather die than tell anyone about what was discussed."

Satisfy, Hiei gave the mortal an amuse look, "don't need to go that far."


	16. Chapter 16

HI!!!! Okay I know it has been like ages...or more like a few weeks since I had updated this story.

I am so sorry.....things have been so crazy with me excepting a job which is out of state and figuring out where I am

going to live, it is so frusterating that I just wasn't motived to update. But, I did and I hope that you like this chapter..I had a little difficulty in writing

it but I think it turn out well...if not then who cares right :).

Enjoy!!!!!! :)

Reminder:

"blah"

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 16:

After the six teens had received their drinks, they all waited for Hiei to begin his tale.

Studying the liquid in his cup, the spiky hair teen sighs as he began. "We five including Kaley and Nathaniel had originally been formed in the shadow world along with our fellow comrades, who might still be alive."

He turns to Atem when he said that but continued, "That world was created by an arch-angel name Arcadian who had somehow possessed the ability to control shadows and darkness."

"Arcadian, our creator, had wanted to create a world of darkness, where only the strong-will could survive."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "with the use of his ability, our creator had taken the shadows and gave them form; though at the time, these forms had no shape or size."

Bre gave Hiei a confused look, "I don't understand how something can have a form but no shape?" Caleb gave her a small smile, "well just picture a shadow that has ears, eyes and arms but no body shape." The girl nodded, "makes sense I guess" she mumbled.

A voice beside her gave out a snort, "good way of explaining it" Bakura stated sarcastically, earning a glare from the blue hair teen.

He turn his attention back to the girl, "so anyway, after Arcadian had created the shadow world, he decided to use these shadows forms or Darklings, as you called them; to do his bidding."

"So, over time hundred, thousands of Darklings were formed to create an entire population." The teen took a sip of his drink and proceeded on, "years had passed since the Darklings creation and Arcadian decided it was time to give these dark forms shape; so they can be more effective."

"So, the shadow ones had taken the shape of what the creator had in mind, and they were formed into demons."

"However," he continued, "with the spread of his ideas and visions, there were those who became wary of them."

"Those who became wary began losing their trust him in and had decided to betray him; a cost that they had paid with their lives."

"What were Arcadian's ideas, which made his followers wary of him" Bre asked? Hiei smiled, "the idea to bring all the realms together and allowing shadow and darkness to create one world, giving the weak the strength that they never could imagine," he answered her.

Caleb had volunteered to continue, "Yue, one of Arcadian's loyal and trusted friend had thought these ideas were absurd."

"So, he went to Arcadian and voiced his concerns; which if you asked me was not a good idea." Caleb notice the confuse look on the girl's face, "let's just say Arcadian didn't like those who stood against his ideas, nice guy right."

"Arcadian was furious that his trusted friend was against his ideas so being the nice guy he was, banished Yue due to the fear that he will bring trouble down upon him.

"Those who stood against Arcadian had followed Yue into a different realm, a realm separated from the shadow world and there he had decided to create his own band of loyal servants." "You see Bre, we all including Kaley and Nathaniel were among those who followed Yue and had served him throughout time; until things changed."

Caleb turn to look at Atem as he continued, "every now and then a war would break out between both the shadow world and angel world for dominance on who should survive, demons or dark angels."

He turns his attention away from Atem and refocused it on Bre "during one of these wars, Atem here had fallen for one of these demons; a female to be exact who went by the name of Shiana."

"You see, Shiana was Arcadian's most trusted ally who had fought along side him for years, though there was no love relationship going on between the two."

"All of us had a suspicion the Atem's love for Shiana had caused a change within his soul and he became uncertain on who side he should really be on." "So, our brilliant leader here had made a decision that pretty much condemned us all, and that is where things went wrong."

Bre turn to look at Atem who had an unreadable expression on his face, and when she turn her attention to Bakura, he too had an unreadable look while studying at Atem.

Caleb pressed on "well due to not knowing where his loyalty lies, Atem decided to be loyal to himself, Shiana and his close companions." "So, the two had left and we followed."

"Bakura here was an exception, it wasn't easy getting him to join our side along with some of the elders, but in time they had reconsidered."

"Yue and Arcadian both had heard of our traitorous act and decided to go after us, by tracking us down."

"All seven of us were on the run knowing that we wouldn't stand a chance against the two great armies."

"If it weren't for Atem, we all would've been killed however his actions didn't come without consequences, Shiana was slain by hands of our former leader Arcadian."

"Due to his rage, he used his summoning powers and destroyed Arcadian along with Yue and their armies."

"Kaley used her powers to protect us so we weren't killed in the process." "Once that was over, we all agreed to start a new life and this is who we all became"

Everyone was silent; Bre was still absorbing the information, and sighs.

"Wow, I would've never guess, I am not even sure what I should say" she added while turning to Atem who gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past and if Arcadian or Yue are alive then we will have a problem."

He turns to Bakura, who nodded at his unsaid message as the whitenette turn his attention to the girl beside him.

Malik looked at the clock and sighs, "it is getting late, I should head back before my sister throws a fit" he stated while standing up. Everyone else agreed, "we all should be on alert, if they are back then we need to know before anything bad happens," he stated.

"I agree, we will keep in touch until then" stated Hiei who left with both Caleb and Malik. Atem, Bakura, and Bre were left alone each lost in their own thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It was nearing late afternoon Brianna and Atem were hanging around the family room watching the news. Bakura had left the two to check things out agreeing to return later that night.

The two teens however, weren't fully paying attention to the news lady due to being lost in their own thoughts.

Brianna kept sneaking glances at Atem, who was just starring at the television with a blank expression. The girl really wanted to tell him that things will be okay and that she understood the actions he had taken.

But, deep down inside Bre knew that she would be lying and Atem would notice as well.

Sighing the teen began to break the tense silence, "I am going to head to the store to pick some things up since there are three of us now living together; would you like to join me?"

The teen held her breath, waiting for the answer, "sorry, but I think I am going to head upstairs and take a nap" Atem stated emotionlessly as he stood up.

Bre watched the other teen as he headed out of the family room and up the stairs. _I wonder what the others would say if they were in this situation, I want to help him but I don't know how._

Shaking her head, the girl stood up and headed towards the hall closet to get her shoes and light jacket since it is cool out.

After putting the two items on, she grabbed her wallet and headed out the front door. Bre was walking down the sidewalk looking into the different shops seeing what they have to offer, since they lead the way to the grocery shop.

With hands in her jeans pocket, the girl's mind kept going back to what was shared earlier that day.

At first she didn't know what to say when the story finished and I mean what do you say after finding out that your crush had betrayed both his creator and leader.

She understood his reasons, hell she would've done the same thing, but what amazed her was how Shiana, had managed to influence Atem to perform the actions he had taken.

She wonders if things would be different, if wasn't in the picture. It can just take one person to change someone's beliefs or views.

She admires the girl for what she did but it would be interesting to see how things would've played out if Shiana didn't exist. _I wonder how close the two really were, were they lovers, boyfriend-girlfriend?_

She sighs, _who am I kidding how does one compete against another's past lover, if that was what they were._ She was engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice a dark figure following her.

Her thoughts were broken when someone had knocked her to the ground.

Looking up with a glare, she swallowed her words when she took note of who had bumped into her.

He was older than herself, maybe in his early twenties Bre gathered. The stranger had short aqua hairwith dark blue eyes; he wore grey dress pants and a red dress shirt.

The two starred at one another, the stranger offered a hand to Bre.

Accepting the offer, the stranger helped the girl up and smiled, "sorry for bumping into you, I should've watch where I was going."

Bre smiled, "hey no big, now I know what happens when you are lost in your thoughts." The guy laughed, "well how about I buy you a coffee or something, just to show how sorry I really am."

Not one to turn down free coffee from a handsome gentleman, Bre agreed. The two were silent, till the guy began speaking "what is your name, if I may ask?"

Bre smiled, "Brianna Young, but my friends call me Bre for short." The man nodded his head, "it suites you, well I'm Sean Yui; it is a pleasure meeting you Bre." The said teen blushed, "nice to meet you too Sean."

The man smiled, "so tell me what do you like to do for fun" he wonders? Bre took on a thoughtful look, "well I like dancing, going to movies, I kill at basketball, running."

Sean nodded, "guess I should be more careful when playing basketball against you" he joked. Bre laughed, "yea let's just say people don't like me as much afterwards due whipping their butts." Sean laughed as well, "can't say I blame them."

"So Sean, you from around here" the teen asked? Sean shook his head, "actually I am just visiting a good friend of mine who I haven't seen in centuries." Bre nodded her head, "yea well I just moved here a few weeks ago with my mom; her boyfriend and his son, who moved in two weeks after we moved in."

Sean nodded, "I see, what is the son's name might I ask?" Bre gave him a strange expression but shrugged it off, "Yami" she stated though not knowing why she didn't use his real name. The man beside her smiled, "interesting name, I hope to meet him sometime."

"Well, if you play your cards right you just might " she teased.

Sean choked on his laugh, but didn't say anything much to Bre's annoyance. Bre began to take in her surroundings and notice that she was in a different part of the city, curious she turn to her companion.

"Uh Sean, where are we, I don't recognized anything?" The said man turns to look at the girl beside him, "well I shouldn't be surprised, this place is not exactly the kind of place one would go to; besides the place we are heading to have the best coffee in all of Japan."

Bre nodded, "okay I shouldn't be out too late since I told Yami that I was getting groceries and I don't want him to worry." Sean gave the teen a reassuring smile, "don't worry Bre; I will make sure you are home before dinner."

The said teen gave him a skeptical look, "promise" she asked? Sean didn't say anything but nodded. This gesture didn't bring any reassurance to Bre but she figured that he was a man of his word.

She looked towards the sky and noticed that it wasn't as bright as before, she frowned _now I wish Atem and/or Bakura were here,_ _I don't know why but I feel safe when I am around the two; hell I wish even Malik and Hiei were here. _

Taking in the sight of Sean, the girl sighs, _why do I have this feeling that there is more to this guy_ she wondered. The further the two were entering the city, the darker it was becoming and Bre was feeling a little jumpy as figures were moving about in the shadows.

_Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _she thought as she slowed down.

Sean took note of this and frowned, "is everything okay Bre" he asked with a confuse expression? The girl smiled, "yea listen can we take a rain check on the coffee, it is getting late and I need to head back."

Bre thought she saw his dark blue eyes flash black but it was gone before she could be sure.

_Okay now it is time to back out_ she told herself, "so could you take me back since I have no idea where I am or where to go." Sean looked like he was thinking it over and shook his head, "I really want to make it up to you Bre, and I don't take well to rejection."

_Is this guy for real_ she thought suspiciously? "Well it was an honest mistake; it could happen to anyone so really there is nothing to forgive." Sean didn't look convince as he turn his full attention on her, "fine, I guess we could do it another time." Bre felt relief wash over her, she wanted out, now and she was not going to take no for an answer.

But before the two could go anywhere, the lights in the lamps began to dim low, something was telling Bre that if she wanted to go, now would be a good time.

Now, if only her legs would move as the lights were getting darker, Bre stood close to Sean. She took a glimpse at the man who had an unreadable expression on his face, "you should go now if you want to leave" he stated. Bre didn't like the tone in his voice, as she began inching away from him, he turn his attention to her "don't just stand there, go, now." Not needing a second warning, Bre did just that and before she knew it the lights were completely out, leaving her in complete darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Bre was running, where too she had no idea, all she cared about was getting home. It was dark and she couldn't see a damn thing, which is never a good thing. Slowing down, the teen leaned against a wall, trying to gain her breath.

_Why does this seem to happen only to me_ she thought while taking in her surroundings. She searched through her pockets to find her cell and cursed as she didn't have it on,_ crap I must've left it at home….real smart Bre_ she scowled herself.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard causing the teen to tense. Looking around frantically for a place to hide, she growled when she couldn't find anywhere due to it being dark. However, there was little lighting available but it wasn't helpful.

Hearing the footsteps coming close, the teen press her back against the wall, and knelt down while holding her breath trying to blend in the shadows. _Please have it be someone who is not evil, please I beg of you _she pleaded to whatever deity would listen.

Then the footsteps stop, Bre stayed quiet trying to calm her frantic hear beat.

She wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard it but that wasn't important at the time.

The girl squint as she took in the figure, due to it being dark she couldn't make out the features, however her eyes widen when the figure began walking towards her.

_Darn, could he see me, maybe it is another dark angel, an ally of Atem's_ she hoped but knowing her luck, who knows. Looking one last time, the figure was gone, confuse Bre was looking back and forward trying to find the stranger. Suddenly, her heart stop when she sensed a presence right beside her, starting to panic she stood perfectly still.

Before she could scream, she felt herself being jerk up painfully. Fighting to get lose from her captor, which was a losing battle mind you, she yelped as the stranger tackled her, holding her arms down to her side.

Bre began wiggling her body in hope to get the stranger off of her, but due to the person's strength she has having no such luck. "Stop struggling mortal or I will personally kill you myself" the voice growled in warning.

The girl stop her struggling as she took in the familiar sound of the voice, _it couldn't be _she thought.

Looking up at her captor, she took in a pair of red eyes and the dim light had highlighted silver hair. She smirked, "nice to see you too Bakura, do you think you could get off of me now, no offense but you're not exactly light" she joked. Bakura snorted as he got off of her, Bre let herself up and began brushing her clothes off.

Bakura was looking at the girl, "what in Ra's name are you doing here onna" he asked harshly?

Bre gave him a look; "like that is any of your business" she shot back. But, relaxed her expression, "sorry I am a little edgy right now, I have no idea where I am and I had no idea Sean was going to take me here."

She shrunk back at the menacing look Bakura was giving her, "Sean?" Then he frowned, "who the hell is Sean?" Bree smiled, "he is this guy that bump into me and offer to buy me a cup of coffee."

Seeing the look Bakura was giving her the teen went on the defense, "it was innocent Bakura, it was not a date, and it was just an apology that is all." The Dark Angel snorted, "I was right, mortals aren't bright and you're the prime example" he retorted back.

Bre rolled her eyes knowing that it was pointless arguing with the other teen, "so where are we" she asked? Bakura sighs, "somewhere where this Sean character shouldn't have brought you, luckily I followed" he told her.

Bre nodded, "so much for going to the grocery store" she stated sadly. Bakura took pity on the girl, "we should go, it is getting late and we don't want to be here."

"You have no argument here, this place is creepy I am not sure why Sean had wanted to come here." The other teen didn't say anything but turn his back to her, looking over his shoulder, "stay close onna, you're not exactly safe here" he told her sincerely. Bre walked up to the teen as the two began walking in the darkness.

As they were walking, the two teens were silent till Bre decide to break it, "why is it so dark here, this isn't normal" she asked out loud. She heard a sigh beside her, "this is a place in the city where shadows like to roam." "I have this feeling that your friend is a part of them, luring the innocent in order to corrupt them."

Bre then asked, "you think they are in league with Arcadian and Yue?" The whitenette teen shrugged, "who knows knowing those two I wouldn't be surprise, just be careful of whom you trust."

Bre smile, "well I know who to trust but I promise to be careful….thank you Bakura." The teen didn't say anything but stopped suddenly. Seeing his hard expression, Bre gave him a confuse look as she too turn her attention straight ahead. Her eyes widen at whom Bakura was starring at, _Sean_.

The young man smirked, "glade to see your safe Bre" turning his attention to Bakura he continued, "might I ask who this gentleman is?" Before Bre could answer Bakura spoke up, "who I am, is not important, what is important is for us to leave, now."

Sean feign a hurt look, "I don't know if I should be insulted, I thought Bre would be happy to see me" he stated while looking at the girl who was clinging close to Bakura.

The white hair teen growled, "she isn't and neither am I, let us pass demon and maybe you live to see another day." Bre was stunned at that information but for some reason she wasn't as surprised as she normally would be.

Sean sighs, "look I don't want to fight you, I just want to make sure that the mortal with you is fine." Bakura gave him a skeptical look, "she is no thanks to you."

The demon nodded, "I deserve that so yes I will let you pass." Than a thought hit Bre, "before we leave I have a question for you Sean or whatever your name is" both guys turn to look at her.

She continued, "is Arcadian and/or Yue here?" Bakura look back to the young man wanting to know as well, Sean gave her a small smile, "so you do know about our creator and the traitor; shouldn't be surprised; but due to me being a nice guy I will answer your question…it is the least I can do."

Bakura growled, "quit with the sick shit and tell us already, we don't have all night." The demon smirked, "tsk tsk, patience, as a departing gift I tell you this, in due time Arcadian will arise once again."

Turning to Bakura, "you should know what that means." Bakura nodded, "yes if Arcadian returns than Yue will return as well; though I am not sure how." Sean sighs, "no one knows, some of us demons are on neutral sides, not wanting to get involve; we enjoy this life."

Bakura countered, "one can't stay neutral forever, eventually when time calls they will have to choose a side; I have this feeling that you are a great fighter, which is why I don't want to fight you as well."

The young man smiled, "let's hope that will not come to pass... until we meet again." With that, Sean disappeared as the had once again lit up, eliminating the darkness


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Bakura and Bre were walking back to the good parts of Domino in silence.

The later was thinking about the events that had just occurred, making her more nervous _they are back, what does that mean for Atem and the others?_

_Will this drive Atem into more despair if he finds out that his two worst enemies have returned? _Sensing her distress, the white hair dark angel stole a glance at the mortal beside him and frowned at her worry look.

"What is bothering you onna" he asked; though not sure why he would care?

The said onna looked up at him and shook her head while giving her companion a reassuring smile, but the look on his face stated that he didn't believe her.

_Maybe it won't hurt voicing my concern to Bakura, he may not show it but he does care somewhat for Atem._ Making up her mind, the pink hair teen took a deep breath and released it as she began.

She told him about what happen earlier with Atem and how he was in a slump; she pointed out her worries about how what they had just learned will affect him.

Bakura smirked, _so the onna really does care for Atem; hn this should be interesting._ Breaking out of his thoughts he noticed that she was waiting for his response, "I wouldn't worry about Atem, onna, he is a lot stronger than you are giving him credit for; his funk will pass."

The whitenette was shock at his compliment, _damn where did that come from_ he wondered.

Seeing him flinch at what he just told her, Bre chuckled, _heh looks like I am not the only concern one here_ she thought with a smirk.

"If it is any consolation onna, I will stay with you both until the threat passes besides this seems like a perfect opportunity to get into it with that thick head."

Bre smiled, "well just don't hurt him; I just don't know how to be open with him."

Seeing his confuse look, Bre continued, "I just learned about his past and about the death of his old lover, and I am worried that I will say something wrong; I don't want to anger him anymore than he already is."

Then a thought hit Bakura, though it was a slim chance but it couldn't hurt to ask, "Did he hurt you by any chance, because when he is angry he acts out on impulse."

Hearing concern lacing in his voice the girl shook her head, "no he just didn't talk to me; I offer for him to come with me to the store but he declined; I am telling you Bakura I never seem him look so….lost."

"I mean you knew this Shiana character, what was it like between the two of them?" Bakura's reply egged her a bit, "why are you curious, my dear mortal, jealous are we" he teased."

The girl huffed, "no I am not jealous, I am just curious; logically if I have a better understanding of their relationship it might help me find away to help Atem." Bakura couldn't help but feel awed at the mortal but complied.

"I guess "logically" that makes sense but I am not sure if you really want to hear this, since it is obvious you have developed feelings towards my dear leader." He took in her look and mumbled a "fine" so he did just that.

"Let's just say Shiana's and Atem's relationship was not platonic, as others were force to believe."

"You may not know this but Atem had put me in second command due to my abilities being close to his own."

"The two were close, so close that we thought the two would end up in matrimony for an eternity."

An unknown feeling had swept over Bre at the information but she squashed it, reminding herself it was centuries ago.

"Yes, there were other women who had caught Atem's attention but nothing special had developed between them; it was one good fuck and that was it; no feelings attach."

Bakura smirked as Bre flinch at the his use of words but continued, "anyway when he met Shiana, I knew that there was something different about him, he after all had betrayed our creator and eventually our new leader, due to the onna; which was feat in itself."

Taking a breath he continued, "Atem had always made his own decisions based on what he believed was right, then this onna came and changed everything." "Her death brought on emotions that were unfamiliar to him which allowed him to release his full potential; allowing him to kill or trap those who stood against us."

"I never will admit this to anyone so it will be in your best interest not to repeat it mortal."

Hearing the warning in his tone Bre nodded. Satisfied he continued, "now keep in mind that I don't scare easily due to the fact that I am ruthless and deadly; but what I had discovered that night, it both frighten and amazed me."

"Never before had I seen someone fight with such ferociously that it made not only me but everyone else more wary of him."

"One was afraid that if they took one wrong step, he will leash out; he is not good at controlling his anger onna, which why you must be careful."

_How funny, that demon had said the exact same thing to me a few days ago _but didn't voice that out loud. Before the two knew it, they made it back to her house, nervousness enveloped the girl, fear of what she will find in the house,; she relaxed somewhat as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, she starred into reddish-brown eyes, "don't worry onna, he won't do anything" _not while I am here _he thought. The teen nodded and began to unlock the door, allowing her and Bakura to enter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

As the two made it into the house, it was quiet; to quiet that it put Bakura on edge.

Seeing him tense up, Bre couldn't help but ask "what's wrong?" Her companion gave her a glance as he willed himself to calm down, "nothing to be concern about onna."

Bre nodded as she took her jacket and shoes off; and headed up the stairs.

The quietness was making her nervous; _I hope Atem is alright_ she thought as she slowly ascended upwards.

When she reached the top the stairs, she jumped when she felt air against her neck, turning to look over her shoulder she saw Bakura.

Giving him a small smile she preceded with him close behind.

The two eventually made to Atem's closed door, Bre knocked. She frowned when she didn't get a response; carefully she placed her hand on the knob but stopped when a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

Turning to look at her guest she was taken back at the warning look he was giving her, "let me go in first; you never know what to expect when a Dark Angel is in distress."

He looked at the door _especially if that Dark Angel is Atem_. Nodding her head, Bre stepped aside as Bakura stood in front and slowly began opening the door. When it was open, he peeked in and frowned when there were no lights on in the room; just darkness.

Bre looked over his shoulder and noticed this as well _where is he, _she thought? Pushing past Bakura, the girl entered as she felt for the light switch. When her hand touched it she smirked and proceeded to switch it up but stop when a voice was heard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Brianna" stated a deep voice, familiar yet so different.

Sighing in annoyance she retorted, "why, it's dark and creepy in here and I don't want to trip." Narrowing her eyes into the darkness, hoping to find him, "where are you?" She heard a chuckled, "you never cease to amaze me, mortal, never one to beat around the bush."

Bre was shock when Atem called her mortal, _what the hell…..he never calls me that._

"Who are you, let us see your figure Atem" she challenged? "As you wish" stated the voice as a figure stood up, the light from the moon revealed the silhouette of Atem's form. What caught her attention were the wings that had sprouted out, indicating to her that Atem was in his real form.

She turns to Bakura who had an unreadable look, though if she looked closer, his body language would scream danger. A chuckled brought her attention back to her housemate as he began to approach the two.

"I didn't think you were going to come back, you've been gone for so long and I was worried." Bre smiled, "yea something came up so I wasn't able to make it to the store."

But then a thought crossed her mind, "Atem why are you in your original form she asked as she took a step back when he came close.

Bre was now frightened; _I didn't think the incident that had happened centuries ago would affect him this much._

Atem turn his attention away from the girl onto Bakura and smirked, "Bakura, I don't want to be so rude but could you leave….I need to talk to Bre alone."

Bakura snorted as Bre spoke up, "why can't you just tell me with Bakura here, obviously you have nothing to hide do you?"

Atem raised an eyebrow at that, "you know what it is like to lose someone you care deeply about Brianna;" not hearing her response he continued. "It is like losing a part of you; a part that you can never have back; apart that can never be replace no matter who the person is."

The girl felt her heart shattered at that, _why is he telling me this_ she thought.

Atem continued, as his red eyes glowed in the darkness, "I know you have feelings towards me Bre, like I told you earlier I can read people; and your love for me has been spilling out of you."

Her heart shattered more when she heard his mock laughter, "even though it is flattering and to be truthful I am touched but it will never happen, get over your love for me mortal."

Bre's pink hair covered her face, if there was a light on, one would see the tears falling. "Why" she whispered? She looked up at Atem with a glare, "why would you say that; I know that I won't be able to replace Shiana but it doesn't hurt to give me a chance; a chance to make you happy and whole again."

Atem and Bakura both were starring at the girl, "I can't help how I feel and I will be a damn fool if I go back on my feelings; yes I love you, always have but that doesn't give you the right to throw that in my face."

Her hands turn into fists, "why are you like this; can't you return to who you were or are." The angel before her gave her a skeptical look, "this is who I am Bre, I can't change because that is what you want."

Bakura was silent through the whole exchange though something was telling him to be on alert.

Bre left his presence as she headed toward Atem; the latter raised an eyebrow when she drew close.

Touching his arm she continued, "I know you are hurting and yes I don't know what it feels like to lose someone who is a part of you but if you would, please give me a chance."

She wanted to mention about Arcadian and Yue returning but had this feeling that now wasn't the right time; afraid that it will set him off.

"Bre" began Bakura, the girl turns her head to him, "if I were you, I would step away from him….now" he warned.

Of course since it was dark in the room, Bakura couldn't see her confuse look, "no, Atem and I need to get this strengthen out." She heard a growl being emitted from the white hair teen's throat, "that wasn't a request onna."

Bre ignored him as she turns her full attention back to Atem and gave him a smile, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Please, let me help you, for now that is all I want; I want you to be happy again and not be depress" she whispered as the tears continued to fall.

Something changed within Atem as he painfully grabbed her wrist. Bre winced as pain was shooting up her arm.

She gasps as she felt her body being jerked forward, landing into a hard chest.

Feeling Atem's breath on her ear, he whispered "no one can help me, young one, not even the devil himself." The girl's eyes widen at that and in a flash, her body was flung back, crashing hard into the wall.

Bre was so stunned at the move that she couldn't get her body to respond, but when she was able to she groaned.

With his fast speed Atem appeared in front of the pain girl within seconds as he grabbed her by the collar, lifter her up and slammed her against the wall. Bre wince at the impact and starred into his eyes, seeing fire burning within them.

She wasn't going to deny how scared she felt at that moment; what frightened her was the idea that this man can kill her in an instant, if he wanted to.

"Let me go" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, Atem gave her an amuse look, "I thought this is what you wanted" he mocked.

Bre shook her head, "no it is not; not this please release me…now" she warned with a heated glared. Hearing the threat laced within her calm tone Atem laughed, "didn't know you could be quite intimidating mortal, hn you should show this side of you more often."

His hands went from her collar to her neck as he began to choke her; Bre was trying to pry his hands off her neck. "Ple..a..ss..e A..t..em. et me go" she strained.

Feeling herself becoming lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen, a growl was heard from the door and as quick as lightening, she was released from Atem's hold.

Falling to ground, the girl coughed while rubbing her neck. Wanting to know why she was release from Atem's choke hold, she look up and her eyes widen when she took in Bakura's defense position in front of her.

She then turns her attention back to Atem who was now standing up, wiping the blood that was flowing from his open lip.

He chuckled, as he now stood upright with a smirk, "I forgot how deadly your punches are Bakura; if I didn't step back in time you would've broken my jaw" then his eyes flashed a dark red. Bakura was not laughing as his eyes narrowed even further into slits, "if you keep pushing it you will get more than one reminder" he warned.

Then he added, "why are you likes this Atem; I didn't think you would be the one to bring harm upon the onna." He growled at his companion laughter "Didn't think you cared about some worthless mortal, Kura."

Bre flinch at that comment as she began to stand and gave Atem a defiant glare.

"I am not worthless Atem, you may be stronger physically, yes, but I am stronger mentally; I was warned about your temper and I was a fool not to take it to heart."

"Don't rile him up onna" Bakura whispered while shooting the girl a quick glare. Bre ignored him, "I know you can kill me in an instant, and I am not afraid; if it means to bring you back to our side and not give in to the darkness that created you then I will allow it."

"You betrayed your creator and then your leader because you didn't like how they handled their affairs; and I admire you for what you did." "You were rational about what you wanted to do, even if your old lover had influence you; but that didn't stop you."

"You told me you wanted to protect the mortals from the danger that is approaching and yet you can't protect the one mortal that means so much to you; you might deny your feelings for me Yami but I will never deny my feelings for you."

She wasn't finish, "You can kill me, punish me, or even torture me till you are yourself; I won't fight you but please think rationally about this."

"I don't want Bakura to kill you and I don't want him kill in return; could you live with yourself if you did kill not only your close friend and ally but the one person who cares for you deeply."

Both Bakura and Atem were giving the girl surprising looks, one out of respect while the other out of amusement. Bakura turn his attention back to his opponent who looked like he was considering what Bre had told him.

"You better listen to her Atem, the onna made some good points, but know this if you do end up trying to kill her, I will end your life right here."

Bre was shock at Bakura's attentiveness to protect her and to her surprised he began to transform. Instead of the human Bakura who was standing before Bre just minutes ago, now stood a tall figure with dark wings that were similar to Atem's except the tips were white.

Bakura had on dark baggy pants with a black leather fishnet sleeveless shirt. His hands had fingerless black glove where as his left arm had a tattoo of a wolf on it. The head rested just on his wrist as it curled around his arm.

Standing up, she walked beside him to see what his face looks like, taking a good look she gasp.

Unlike Atem, this one didn't have a golden eye shinning on his forehead; his cheeks were decorated with black stripes starting from under his eye, flowing all the way down his chin.

His eyes were black as the darkest pits though there was a hint of red in the center. His hair has the same spiky, wild look to it with two white spikes on the top looking like horns. She felt his dangerous aurora which was color of blue and red mix together.

She look to Atem who also had a shock expression on his face but it changed into a dark smirk, "didn't think you had the guts to take on your original form Kura, normally you would never changed in front of a mortal."

Bakura growled, but didn't say anything, Bre looked between the two anxiously, she jumped at Bakura's deep voice that had a tint of British accent in it, "if you are smart onna, I suggest you go back to where you were previously; if things turn ugly I don't want you involve."

Nodding, Bre slowly took a step back behind Bakura, who was ready to defend the mortal if circumstances call for it.

Atem did not look amuse one bit about this, "I don't like how she is hovering behind you Bakura, Bre why don't you come here, I won't hurt you."

Bre was about to say something but her vision of Atem was block by a body. She wanted to go to him, but knew deep down that he wasn't in his right state of mind.

We have been allies for a long time Atem, some might call us even friends, and I don't want to fight you if I don't have to" Bakura stated. He continued, "there are other matters that should concern us and this absurdity should stop right now."

Atem gave his white hair companion a curious look, "what matters are you talking about Bakura" he asked?

Before the said angel could speak Bre spook up, "we found out from a reliable source that Arcadian will be on the rise following by Yue."

Bre stood a step closer to Bakura when she took in the murderous look in Atem's eyes. Bakura spoke up, "the mortal is right; they will return it is just the matter of when."

Then a thought cross him, "if you want to take your anger and pain out on anyone, it should be those two, not Bre; besides you know that you won't get far if I am in the way."

Atem smirked at his friend as he calmed himself; Bre took note of his calm stature and sighs in relief. _At least the house survived _she joked.

Atem turn his attention to Bre who had an uncertain look in her eyes, though when he looked closer he saw hurt in them.

Now that things have calmed down between the two Dark Angels, Bre wasn't sure what to take towards Atem now, what he told her had hurt the teen more than he would know.

She felt anger towards him and she wasn't sure if her heart will be able repair itself. The lights flickered on much to her relief though the two had remained in their original forms.

Atem was leaning against the window sill as Bakura was now leaning against the wall, with his arms cross; keeping a wary eye on Atem.

Seeing Bre beside him, he took in her defeated stature and understood that she was hurting inside.

He was just a surprised as the girl herself when Atem had said those things to her, though he knew deep inside that it may be true; but you never know with Atem.

Even he himself can never figure the tri-color Dark Angel out and he had known him since they were kids. But what he knows for sure, is that that Atem needs to get things clear up with Bre because if he doesn't she will be broken; just like he was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Silence was brought upon the three teens.

However, one of these said teens was facing an internal emotional battle.

The silence was putting the teen on edge _I can't be here; I won't be able to sort these emotions out if the one who is causing them is standing in the same room as I._

Putting on a determinate face, Brianna stood up, catching the attention of the two males.

Not saying anything, the teen silently began to leave the room, grateful that Bakura hadn't stopped her when she passed him. However, as she was about half way out of the door, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further.

Annoyed, Bre quickly turn her attention to the appendage that was on her arm and followed the arm up till she stared into a pair of crimson eyes.

Different emotions were being displayed within the said eyes, emotions that were hard to decipher though there were one or two she was able to identify.

She wanted to give in and forgive Atem for everything that had taken place between them but couldn't, it hurt too much just thinking about it.

Frowning, she turn her attention to Atem, and in a calm voice, "let..me…go Yami" she stated. Atem just stared, showing no signs of releasing her arm.

With a hard jerk, the female had managed to free her arm from the teen's gripped.

Not saying anything further, Bre walked away till she approached the top of the stairs.

Though, not before hearing an "I'm sorry." Keeping silent, the girl made her way down the stairs and headed out the front door.

Bakura and Atem were left in the room; where an uncomfortable silence had taken place.

Turning his attention from the door to Atem, Bakura began to study the strong warrior and noticed that the leader was in his human form now.

Thinking it was time to do the same, Bakura released his energy causing him to turn back into his human form as well.

This caught Atem's attention as he turns his attention to stare at his companion who had an unreadable expression on his face.

The two study one another daring each other to speak; not being able to bare the silence any longer Bakura decided to give in.

Regarding Atem with a cold look, he began "what are you going to do now" he asked? The tri-color teen gave his friend a defeated look, "I wish I knew, I want to take back everything I said but I can't" he whispered.

Seeing Atem in this pitiful state bothered Bakura due to the fact that the angel standing before him is a furious and determine fighter and the funk that Atem is in didn't suite the leader.

The white hair teen walked up to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I am not going to say that I feel sorry for you Atem; you brought this upon yourself."

Then with a smirk he continued, "though I don't blame you for what you did, I should, but I don't; just do me a favor, try smoothing things between you and the onna."

Atem gave his friend a small smile, "never thought I see this sensitive side of you Bakura; it doesn't suit you for some reason

The said teen chuckled, "that onna brings out a side of you that you thought didn't exist".

" Atem smile turn into a frown, "don't worry, thief, I will do everything I can to patch things up with Bre; after all one day she, my dad, her mom, and myself will be a family."

The whitenette nodded as he gave Atem's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he too took his leave, leaving Atem alone.

Bre was walking down the street deep within thought allowing her feet take her to wherever.

Her face was de-voided of emotion and her eyes were just empty as she tried to hold back the unshed tears.

She wanted to cry, scream, even beat something till she felt better, but the teen couldn't which was frustrated Bre even more. Maybe one day she will be able to take her emotions out if the need arises but right now wasn't the time.

Snapping out of her daydream, Bre began to scan the unfamiliar neighborhood that she found herself in.

She glared at her feet but couldn't really do anything. It was a nice neighborhood; the houses were bigger than her house making her feel somewhat envious.

Shaking those thoughts away the mortal felt herself begin walking; like a force was leading her in a planned out destination.

Before, she couldn't say "wow" the teen was now facing a three story, red colonial with white shutters that were glued to the side of the window.

Bre blinked a few times _okay so why am I here_ she wondered?

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Bre began taking the path that leads guests to the front porch.

When she was standing in front of a white door, Bre lifted her hand to knock.

After knocking a few times, the teen stood there waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes have pass, Bre jumped as she heard a click from the other side of the door, letting her know that the door was being unlock.

Bre couldn't help but smile when a familiar girl with green hair peek her head out.

Spotting the visitor, the girl's red eyes widen in reorganization as she gave Bre a confuse look.

Upon close inspection Kaley had noticed that something was off with the mortal.

Sighing, the teen opened the door all the way and beckon Bre to enter. Smiling her thanks, Bre entered the warm, comfortable house as Kaley closed the door behind them locking the door in the process.

Turning around, the pink hair teen began to study her hostess who was leaning against the door giving her a questioning look.

Sighing, the hostess walked up to Bre taking her hand as she leading her guest towards the stairs.

As the two proceeded up, Kaley turn her attention to her guest, "my parents aren't around besides its more probable if we talk in my room" she informed Bre.

The latter nodded her head but didn't say anything.

When the two females reached Kaley's room, the two entered as the immortal closed the door and locked it.

Bre began to study the room she was standing in; the wallpaper was a light red that had a light blue border surrounding it.

There were posters of music artists on the wall, some Bre was familiar with others she was not; as well as photos of family and friends. There was a big brown oak desk beside the door.

A desktop was placed in the center of the desk with the keyboard in front. On the shelf above the monitor, laid a printer with blank cds and dvds beside it.

The other shelves of the desk contain paper, books, magazines, etc.

Turning her attention from the desk, Bre took note of the queen size bed that was to the right of the window; it had a black and white pattern comforter draped over it.

There was an oak book shelf on the right left side of the closet while a white dresser stood on the left. The closet was a normal but bigger than the average size.

Kaley smiled at her guest's awed expression. Bre turn her attention to Kaley with a smile "I like your room; it is so nice" the teen stated.

Kaley laughed, "thanks, it took me forever to get things organized but I managed; but among other things" she finished. Getting her drift, Bre began walking towards her hostess who was sitting on the bed, and took a seat on the said furniture facing her.

Getting into serious mode, Kaley asked the question that was bugging her ever since Bre stood on her porch, "okay Bre what happen between you and Atem" she asked seriously.

The said teen began to fidget her fingers as she was collecting her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath the teen looked into Kaley's red eyes and began to share the events that had happen taken place earlier that evening.

When Bre was done, Kaley was studying the comforter in deep thought while pouring over what has been shared. Feeling the other female's distress, Kaley looked up at Bre and pulled the latter into a hug.

The teen wasn't use to comforting people who weren't close to her but deep down she knew that the mortal in her arms, was emotionally and mentally damage.

Feeling tears wetting her shirt, Kaley tighten her arms around Bre, drawing circles on her back in hope to comfort the distraught teen. The Dark Angel couldn't help but feel both anger and confusion towards Atem's actions.

Sure, her leader could be cruel and at times merciless but only to those who defy him or hurt those who he considers family. But, Bre here just wanted to help him in his time of need and ended up getting hurt in the process.

The actions that Atem took were so out of character that it makes Kaley wonder if her leader was 100% stable.

_Thank god Bakura was there, if he wasn't then things would had turn ugly_ the green head thought with a smile.

_Che, who knew that white hair annoyance, has a soft spot for this mortal_ she thought with a chuckled. Hearing Kaley's chuckled, Bre pushed herself away and gave her a confuse look.

Kaley laughed at Bre's innocent expression _too cute_ she thought with a smile. Kaley decided to speak as she wiped away the small tears that were falling from Bre's eyes, "now that you are one of us, we girls have to stick together."

With a frown she continued, "I know Atem can be difficult at times, believe me we had our problems, but don't give up just yet okay."

Bre nodded, "I'll try but I am not making any promises or anything." Kaley gave her an amuse look, taking Bre's hands in hers she gave them a reassuring squeezed "that is all I ask."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

A comfortable silence had fallen upon the two females which unfortunately were short lived as a blast from downstairs was heard, startling the teens.

Both teens turn their attention to the door as footsteps were heard running up the stairs. Bre looked to Kaley who had an intense look on her face, as crashing sounds were heard outside the door.

Kaley stood up while Bre looked on in confusion hoping that the door to bedroom will hold.

"Bre" the said teen jumped at the sound of Kaley's voice; turning to the mortal the angel continued, "grab the desk chair and placed it under the knob; the door is lock, but it may not be enough", nodding the teen did as she was told.

After placing the desk chair under the knob, Bre stood back waiting while Kaley was trying to come up with an escape plan.

The two were standing in silence till Bre spoke up, "you have any idea who the intruders are" she asked curious?

Kaley stole a side glance to the other female and shook her head, "all I know is that my parents are going to be so piss at the mess that those bastards are making" she stated angrily.

When pounding was heard against the bedroom door, the two turn their attention back to the door hoping that it will hold until they escape.

Kaley turn to Bre and frowned, "that door will not last long, we have to leave…now" she stated. Not one to argue, Bre nodded "so how do we escape" she asked?

The other female walked to the window and looked out; Bre followed her soon after.

When she reached the window, she too looked out and noticed that the shadow creatures were starting to surround the house. Then Kaley spoke as she continued to look out the window with a frown, "Bre….is there something that you know that I am not aware of" the girl asked while looking at Bre?"

The said teen bowed her head as she nodded, "Arcadian and Yue are on the rise" she whispered. Kaley nodded in understand, "so it seems that their patience had finally worn off…great" she mumbled.

"I take it Bakura and Atem are aware of this as well?" Bre nodded as she looked out the window, "Bakura was with me when we were informed and Atem found out during…well you know."

Kaley nodded and sigh in relief as the creatures were not in view, "if we are to leave, it should be now….can't risk them seeing us." Bre nodded, "I agreed, though I take it those shadow creatures belong to Arcadian."

The other female nodded, "it wouldn't surprised me if Yue has played a hand in this as well." Turning to the door, both females' eyes widen as the door was close to being knocked off the hinges.

Not wasting any more time, Kaley opened the window and stood back, then in a flash she transformed.

Bre was looking at her in awed; the girl's eyes were a darker shade of red while her hair was in two buns on top of her head.

There were no markings on her face though there was a head piece that was wrapped around the crown of her head that has a small red ruby in the center.

Kaley wore elbow length grey gloves with two turquoise bands that hugged her small biceps. For her outfit, she wore a blue halter top where the rim landed 5 inches above her stomach.

The immortal wore silver leather pants that hugged her legs while the bottom of her pants was tucked within her black knee length boots. Around her legs were two sais which were sheath within their holsters.

Her wings were black with gray stripes markings, very unusual markings for a Dark Angel.

Taking one more glance at the door, Kaley grabbed Bre from behind as she flew out the open window, tightening her grip around the mortal's waist.

Bre squealed when she felt herself being lifted up but relaxed as she took in the view below. When the two were over the city of Domino, the teen was at awed at how pretty the lights were from above.

The lights looked like color dots that were mix together as the glare of the lights blended into one another.

"This is one of the best things I love when I fly" stated Kaley. Craning her neck to look at the Dark Angel Bre nodded in agreement, "I bet; if I had the option of flying I would do it as often as I can."

Kaley smiled down at her, "well you never know Bre, it might happen one day."

The teen gave her a skeptical look but smiled "wishful thinking if you ask me."

The angel chuckled but continued, "I was meaning to tell you that we are going to head over the Malik's place since Hiei is there." "He has been staying with Malik and his sister for a while now according to Nathaniel."

Bre nodded, and then she asked "will Nathaniel, Bakura, Atem, and Caleb be there you think?" Kaley gave her a sad smile at the girl's sad tone when she mentioned Atem but shrugged it off "let's hope" she answered.

The two were silent during the remainder of the flight till the Ishtar's mansion came into view.

When they were among the property, Kaley gently dropped Bre who landed softly on the ground.

Kaley landed beside the teen, flexing her wings so they lay against her back.

"Just to let you know, Isis knows about us" Kaley added as she proceeded to the front door. Nodding, Bre ran to catch up with the other female as the two had finally approached the door.

Raising a hand to the door, Kaley knocked and then transformed back to her human form just as the door opened.

Smiling, Malik greeted his two guests who smiled in return and walked into the mansion as the blonde stood to the side. Once entered, the young Egyptian closed the door and smiled at Bre, "welcome to my humble home Bre."

The said teen smiled at him, "the property is beautiful Malik" the teen smirked, as he proceeded to lead the two into the family room.

When the three entered, Isis was there sitting on the lounge chair.

Seeing her brother and his two guests enter the room, she stood and smiled. Kaley walked up to hug the older woman who returns the gesture.

When the two broke apart Isis study the teen standing before her with a smile, "good to see you Kaley; your doing well I hope" she asked in concern? Kaley smiled, "I am Isis it is good to see you as well."

Then both women turn their attention to Bre who just stood there not knowing what to do; sensing her nervousness Isis slowly approached the girl hoping not to frighten her.

Seeing the approaching form of Malik's sister, the teen bowed slightly to the older woman. When the eldest Ishtar was standing in front of the nervous teen, Bre was able to get a good look at her.

She was gorgeous with her dark blue eyes and long black hair which complemented her tan skin. The woman wore a white dress made out of silk that hugged her hips and flared at the bottom.

The teen smiled up at the woman who return the gesture, "I take it you are Brianna Young; Malik has talked about you."

Bre blushed, as she gave the woman a sheepish smile "I bet he did" she added. Isis chuckled, "don't worry they were all good things" the woman reassured the teen.

Turning her attention to her brother who was sitting on the couch with Kaley, she proceeded "Malik I must take my leave, I have to be at the museum to help with the shipment."

The blonde gave his sister an annoyed look, "can't they get someone else to go" he asked with a frown. Isis smiled at her brother's concern, "no they can't, don't worry I will be back soon."

Turning to Bre and Kaley the elder Egyptian woman nodded, "hopefully I will see you both soon" she stated as she made her exit. Upon hearing the front door shut, the three teens sat in the family room in silence.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

After Isis had left the three to help out at the museum, Malik turn to his female companions and frowned seeing a bother look displayed on both their faces.

"What happened" he asked? Both females shared a looked as Bre turn to him and began to explain while Kaley listen in. "Kaley's house was broken into by these shadow creatures and we had just barely escaped."

Malik was shock at this "you guys weren't hurt or anything were you?" Kaley smiled at his concern, "no Malik, we got out unscathed; we were able to get out of there before they could get into my room."

The Egyptian nodded "good" he stated. Kaley began looking around, "where is Vincent, I thought he was staying here with you and your sister?"

Malik nodded, "he is but he left before you guys got here to find Atem and informed him about what he had discovered earlier today."

"You mean knowing that Yue and Arcadian are on the rise, already reeking havoc in the mortal world," informed Kaley with annoyance.

The male gave her a small smile, "yeah, an unlikely source had encounter our dear temperamental friend earlier today; how he was able to find Vincent is still a mystery."

Turning to Bre, he smirked inwardly at the look she was giving him, "oh, and our likely source sends his regards to you Brianna Young."

Seeing the girl's annoyed expression, Kaley and Malik couldn't help but wonder what this guy did to piss off their mortal friend who looked like she was ready to kill.

Seeing the two's questionable gazes, Bre shrugged "he is not friend if that is what you guys are thinking; oh no he is neutral and really doesn't give a damn about the events that will take place as soon as Yue and Arcadian make their move" she stated sarcastically.

"Like I mentioned before onna, there will be no neutral sides once the war breaks out" stated a gruff voice. Jumping, the three teens turn to see Bakura, Atem, and Vincent standing there in their human forms.

Laying eyes upon Atem, a pain shut at her heart. Seeing her friend's pain expression, Kaley placed a hand on the mortal's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Malik and Vincent were looking between Atem and Bre as the two were starring at one another, feeling the tension.

Before Malik could voice his question another voice interrupted him "I see the whole gang is here" stated a young voice.

The occupants turn their attention to the short, blue hair kid who gave each of them a knowing smile as Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Seeing her lover, Kaley stood and walked up to the brunette and gave him a hug.

Seeing the two holding each other tenderly, Bre couldn't help but feel envy. _I was hoping that would be Atem and I, looks like I lost out once again_ Bre thought sadly. When the couple broke their hug, Nathaniel kept a firm grasp on his girlfriend's waist who was leaning into his chest.

"So, by now I take you all are aware of the news" began Vincent who didn't ignore the hurtful look that Bre had displayed as she study Nathaniel and Kaley.

_I wonder what happened_ turning to look at his leader, he saw him looking elsewhere not missing the sadness that was shown in his crimson eyes.

Red eyes narrowing _I don't like this_ he thought. Seeing that Vincent was preoccupied with his thoughts, Caleb decided to take over "on our way here, Nathaniel and I had kept seeing those stupid shadow creatures lurking among the mortals; luckily they hadn't shown any threat…yet."

"Though both Nathaniel and I did come across something interesting, it seems that there are sorcerers who will use their powers to bring back Arcadian along with Yue" the kid added.

Everyone minus Bre were shock at this "if they succeed then there is no telling what will happen" implied Kaley, who looked nervous.

"So, all we need to do is find these sorcerers and destroyed them at all costs" suggested Nathaniel.

"You hear no argument from me" stated Malik who was now standing. "Of course if that is okay with our leader that is" the blonde stated while giving Atem a sheepish smile.

Atem looked to him and nodded his approval, looking to Bre he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt pull at his heart strings. "I think it would be best if you stay here; we don't want you getting hurt."

Seeing the girl about to protest Vincent cut her off "of course you won't be here alone, in case those shadow creatures have decided to make their presence known here."

"They know about you and will have the pleasure of harming you" he added, while giving the annoyed girl a small smile.

Seeing that she won't be able to argue her way out of this, the girl gave out a "huff" as she plop back onto the couch, pouting.

Atem couldn't keep the smirk off his face at the girl's stubbornness, _I can never get over how cute she gets when she doesn't get her own way_.

"So, who will be staying with Bre" asked Nathaniel? Bakura was studying the girl "I will stay" the silverette offered. Inwardly, he smiled at the mortal's shock yet appreciative expression, "as will I" offered Vincent.

This shock everyone, "there is a surprised, didn't think babysitting was your forte" joked Malik.

The short dark angel rolled his ruby eyes at the blonde "I have my reasons and if you know better, you would know not to question my reasons Malik; unless you want me to teach you yet another lesson."

The Egyptian shook his head simultaneously, "thanks but no thanks I am still sore from your last 'lesson' you gave me a few centuries ago" he stated. Vincent gave him a smirk "glade to know that it is still effective" he stated with a shrug.

"So, shall we get going then" offered Kaley who in a flash had transformed into her original form along with Nathaniel, Caleb, Malik, and Atem.

Then in another flash the five Dark Angels were gone, leaving Bakura and Vincent to watch over Bre.

The three were silent till the mortal decided to break it "what now" she asked Vincent?

The spiky hair teen gave the girl a knowing look, "now I would like to know what happened between you and Atem" he offered.

Seeing his serious expression Bre shrugged it off, knowing that the short man wouldn't do anything to her, with Bakura around.

Seeing the serous expression planted on Vincent's face , the mortal let out a breath as she shrugged "it doesn't matter, I am tired and don't have the energy to conjure up the memory; if you want to know so bad then ask Atem or Kaley…or better yet ask Bakura here" she snapped as she stood.

Ruby eyes narrowed at the girl "don't forget your place mortal, I do not allow anyone to disrespect me in anyway, now matter who they are; besides any distraction that Atem has can put his life in danger."

Bre shot him a look, "Atem can handle it; besides if you ask me I bet you that incident is far from his mind now; since he never dwells on things that are deemed 'unimportant.'"

The short Dark Angel wanted to retort but stopped when another voice spoke up.

"Forget it Vincent, you can push all you want but knowing this mortal she won't budge; besides all you will be wasting is your energy and patience, in which you lack."

Vincent shot the whitenette a dark glare which was return.

Hoping to prevent an argument between the two males, Bre decided to change the topic.

"If you ask me, I probably would feel more comfortable staying at my place; this place is way too big and I feel like an intruder."

Both males threw the girl a disbelief look, "it would better if we stay here, mortal, where the others would be able to find us" pointed out Vincent, whose patience was running thin.

Bakura noticed this but didn't say anything as he too regarded the girl.

"Well, that is not for you to decide, and if you want me to cooperate than compromise will be the key; not doing what 'you" want."

Bakura broke out laughing seeing Vincent's anger expression, placing an arm around the shorter man's shoulder, the whitenette shot the man a smug look "mortals are amusing creatures aren't they" he asked?

Vincent shoved an elbow into his friend's ribs which earned a groaned.

Turning his attention back to the smirking mortal, the Dark Angel let out a sigh "fine, its late and I don't have the energy and patience to argue with you" he stated in defeat.

The girl beamed at her victory "great, than shall we go" she offered leading the two males out of the family room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Bre, Bakura, and Vincent were walking down the sidewalk, following the path that will take them to Bre's and Atem's home. Both Dark Angels where alert while Bre was bored yet content.

Looking over her shoulder, the mortal couldn't suppress a smile that was threatening to come out as she took in the two males. _Kaley is so lucky; to have friends and companions who stood beside you for centuries, I mean come on being around six hot guys for the majority of your life is every girl's dream. _

She chuckled at that thought, _so now the question that I should be asking myself is what I am going to do with Atem; it is obvious he doesn't return my feelings. _

_I guess Shiana really had his heart; lucky bitch. _Another thought cross her mind causing her to blushed; looking over her shoulder one last time the teen was taking in the white hair teen, who was chatting with Vincent.

She began to study the teen, saying he was good looking was an understatement, sure he had this whole I am the best attitude but deep down, he is a sensible guy.

Hell, the guy went to great lengths in defending her to the point where the whitenette would not hesitate to kill his companion.

_Luckily that hadn't happen_ Bre thought; now no matter how hard she tried, the mortal couldn't help but feel something towards Bakura. This something might be more then friendship; a feeling that was there but didn't make itself known due to her feelings towards Atem.

Could she forget her feelings towards Atem and have them replace with her feelings towards the white hair warrior.

It then occurred to her that maybe she does have the capacity to care for Bakura the same way she did with Atem, but on a deeper level.

Brianna won't deny that she was fascinated with Atem when she first met him, but now she knows that the only thing that can ever occur between the two is friendship; the tri-color teen made that clear.

The way Bre sees this is she rather be friends with Atem and have him in her life than lose him all together. If the latter happens, the teen knew she would be devastated.

_When I told him I love him I wasn't lying; though now that I think about it maybe I was putting that kind of love out of context, wouldn't be the first time._

Letting out a huge sigh the teen shook her head, _either way I will always be there for Atem, whether he needs me or not._ "Only time will tell and hopefully whatever happens, it will work out for the best" she whispered. "What will work out for the best" stated a voice beside her?

Jumping in surprised the teen look to her right and rolled her eyes at the familiar demon that was now walking beside her, giving her a huge grin.

"Hello Sean" she mumbled. The male nodded, "I couldn't help but noticed that you looked trouble" he stated sincerely.

"And do tell what business that is of yours, the last thing I remember was you misleading me, bastard" she stated harshly.

Sean gave her an innocent look "I said I was sorry, how many times do I need to say it" he mumbled. Bre couldn't help but smile, "looks like you made your decision" stated another voice from her left.

Turning, the girl tried to fight off the blush that was threatening to rise. Bakura lifted an eyebrow up as he noticed a light blush dressed the girl's cheeks, shrugging he turn his attention to their guest.

Sean looked to Bakura and gave him a nod, "it's like you said earlier, being neutral won't be an option" he stated.

"Didn't think demons would want to join our side since they are dedicated to serving Arcadian."

Sean gave him a small glare, "normally, yes, but in case you weren't aware, there are a few of us who had decided to stay neutral since at one time we all were one family; and we didn't know which side to chose."

Vincent snorted at that though Sean pretended he didn't hear it.

Bre smiled "well it doesn't matter, having allies by our side is good enough for me; besides you guys are going to need all the help you can get."

She gave Bakura and Vincent a smile, "you made have survived the onslaught centuries ago when you confronted Arcadian and Yue, but this time you may not be so lucky since there are only so few of you."

"Once again, onna, you don't beat around the bush" joked Bakura.

Bre shot him a smirk "what can I say it's a habit that is hard to break." Sean looked on between the two and couldn't help but smile.

The four were now walking in silence, "so where are we going" asked Sean?

"Don't you have other things to do like maybe finding us more allies or something" stated Bre who shot him an annoyed look.

Sean shrugged, "fine, fine" he stated with a wink as he vanished. "I swear one day I am going to ring that guy's neck" she mumbled.

When the three teens finally made it to Bre's home, the sight before them stopped the group in their tracks.

Bre's eyes widen at the sight, five demons were now blocking their path to the house. Hearing Vincent growl one of the former Darklings stepped forward locking its gaze on Bre.

Stepping back, the girl found herself close to Bakura's side, like she did when the two first met Sean. "It has been ages since we last saw you two, Bakura, Vincent" the Darkling stated with amusement. "

Yes, so it would seem, though I don't understand why you would want to start a war that had finished 7000 years ago" stated Bakura.

The being snorted, "that battle was something that should've never happened but it did due to Arcadian's and Yue's rivalry; though with yours and Atem's betrayal, that just added fuel to the fire."

Vincent rolled his eyes at the being "we had our reasons and there wasn't a day where we had regret leaving Yue's and Arcadian's rule" he told the being coldly.

The demln gave the short man a nodded "well, it didn't suffice, your deaths would've had lesson the fire; then again it seems nowadays your thoughts and views are still the same."

"So, why now…..what is the point of bringing those two bastards back" growled out Bakura?

The Darkling regarded the Dark Angel, "why do you think, world domination."

"As you were aware, Arcadian was obsessed with combining both the Shadow World and the Angel World."

"Upon discovery however, Arcadian had realized that this plan needed some modifications; so the Mortal Realm was added into the equation."

"Due to your absences, you lot never knew of this addition."

"You see, my friends, years after the betrayal had taken place, and before his death, Arcadian had came across this Mortal Realm, and that was when inspiration had hit him."

"Once the combination of the Shadow World and Angel World is completed, making Arcadian the main ruler, the mortal realm will then fall under his control through domination."

The creature continued "the fate of the mortals in this realm will be underway; whether they will be killed, torture, or become slaves."

Looking to Bre, the demon gave out a snort "it amuses me that you two had befriended a mortal, what is the point, you won't be able to protect her once Arcadian starts ruling" he stated.

Feeling the girl tense Vincent stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword, "it would be wise to not make any threats towards the mortals let alone this one" he warned.

The demon gave Vincent an amuse look, "shouldn't be surprised that you would go to great lengths to protect those weak beings but then again you lot were never known to be loyal" he stated.

Something flash within the short teen, "the only loyalty I have is with my companions and that will never change, no matter what you all do."

Both Bakura and Bre looked at their comrade with respect, "it seems like someone is ready for a fight" mumbled Bakura.

Then a thought occur to Bre, remembering the conversation that had taken place back in the coffee shop, "something about what you are saying doesn't add up." The demon study Brianna for a minute before signaling her to continue.

"Arcadian and Yue were destroyed by Atem resulting in them being extinct." "Well if that is the case, then how can those two come back if they were killed?"

The demon gave her an amuse smirk "Ah, yes, that is where things get interesting." Seeing the mortal's confuse expression the being continued, "shadow powers can do anything and everything the wielder wants; there are powerful sorcerers who can use strong magic to recreate Arcadian."

"As I am sure you had been told, Arcadian had used his shadow powers to create us immortals"

"You see, shadow powers are hard to control, no original dark being can wield them properly." "Only a selected few, chosen by Arcadian himself, can control the shadows; 'the sorcerers'."

"With the sorcerers' power, Arcadian can be recreated and brought back; but of course there is a glitch in the plan."

"If Arcadian is brought back, then Yue would be brought back as well; for reasons unknown a connection or link was created between them, allowing both to return, bringing forth the events that had occurred 7000 years ago."

Turning to Bakura and Vincent, a frowned marred on his face, "we have our suspicions that the elders are involved somehow."

Looking down at the mortal the whitenette Dark Angel couldn't help but feel a smudge of happiness, seeing her huddling so close to him.

Turning his attention back to their guests "so why are you at the mortal's house" he asked coldly?

The being gave him a smirk "we are here because we knew for the fact that you would show up."

Feeling confident Bre walked forward ignoring both Vincent's and Bakura's protest, the being raised a shadow brow up.

Stopping within a foot from him Bre let out a sigh "look, it's late and we are tired, just let us pass and we won't cause you any trouble" she bargained.

The demon gave the girl an amuse look, "I see why they are so willing to protect you, mortal, though I never understood why your kind is worth protecting."

"If you ask me you are all weak and annoying and my minions and I will have the pleasure of ridding all of you, starting with you."

Bre suddenly felt cold, "what did I ever do to you to make you want to harm me" she asked?

The being laughed "your very existence is a good enough reason for us, now as for your friends, I guess due to their betrayal; they will suffer a worst fate."

Dread filled the mortal at that _no I won't let you harm them, they did what they thought was right; their actions were justified which is why they could be reborn in this time._

Bre felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she took in Bakura's presence, and to her right stood Vincent.

"Step back, mortal, this confrontation doesn't concern you" whispered Vincent.

Bre frowned at him "this does concern me, Vincent...I" than Bakura's voice broke through "for once just do what your told, this isn't the time for you to be stubborn" he stated.

Seeing the warning the whitenette was giving, the teen sigh in defeat "just be careful okay" she whispered. Bakura nodded as he turns his attention back to his opponents. Brianna slowly began to back up, in hope of gaining some distance away.

Seeing the girl's departure, the leader of the demons made a gesture to one of his minions.

Understanding the message, the demon vanished without Bakura or Vincent noticing. Bre was hiding behind a tree, holding her breath in anticipation.

Unaware of the shadowy presence that was approaching her, Bre looked on.

Before she could scream a cold hand covered her mouth. Bre began thrashing against the hold.

The demon's hard grip was proving to be difficult to break free from.

With a swift move of bashing her head against the vigilante, the hold on her loosen allowing Bre to push herself away.

Wiping around, she came face to faced with the demon and backed up a few steps. Bre looked over her shoulder to see what was happening.

Both Bakura and Vincent were now in their original forms, smiling the teen turned her head forward and noticed that the figure was gone.

Blinking a few times, she looked around in confusion trying to see if she could locate it but the darkness was making it difficult.

Bre jumped when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist. Scared, the mortal began to pull away from the hold but stopped when a voice spoke in her ear, "you have nothing to fear, that demon has been taken care of."

Hearing a voice she didn't recognized, the teen stopped her movements "who are you" she whispered?

She heard a dark chuckled, "a friend." The stranger removed her arms allowing the mortal to go free. Once free from the hold, Bre whipped around, her eyes widening.

In front of her was a woman who was in her late teens, with striking silver eyes and purple hair that laid an inch above her shoulders. The stranger gave the teen a small smile "we never met but I have this funny sensation that you know who I am, Brianna."

Seeing the girl's confuse expression, the purple hair teen chuckled, "you did fall for my lover, did you not" she stated with amusement. Then realization stuck the mortal, "it can't be, but how, Shiana" she whispered?

Shiana nodded, "yes, fortunately I was given the option to be reborn into this world; I have been watching you Brianna Young."

Something then clicked in the teen's mind, giving the girl a suspicious look, "you were the one who followed me in the woods a few nights ago during my run, weren't you."

Shiana nodded, "yes, forgive me for scarring you; but I had to see for myself if the rumors were true." Bre felt guilt run through her "I am so sorry Shiana; if I known you were alive I would've never fallen for Atem."

The former Darkling gave the girl a small smile "no harm done; Atem is attractive, it would be hard not to fall for him."

Bre nodded, turning her attention to the fight that was breaking out between Bakura, Vincent and the demons. Shiana couldn't help but give out a grim smile as the two Dark Angels had defeated their opponents.

She may have betrayed Arcadian but she still has some kind of attachment to her fellow Darklings.

Her love for the Dark Angel was reason enough for her betrayal and she never regretted it. But now that this mortal has become apart her family, Shiana knew that she too, would have to protect Brianna at all cost.

_If the others had accepted her then there is no reason why I shouldn't. She may be weak but she is strong at heart and it pains me to see her hurting._

_However, I have to make sure things do get patch up between this mortal and Atem, in order to avoid further complications._ Giving one last glance at the mortal, Shiana smiled, _yes, it would be worth it._


	25. Chapter 25

HEY!!! Yes this story is still in the works. Sorry to those who added this story in thier alerts for the long update. I have been concentrating on my other story "The Return" and since I just gone done with school I now have some free time to update this story. I am not sure when I will post the next chappie so keep an eye out for it XD.

So please send me your lovely reviews since they always make my day and let's get this story rolling.

"Blah"

_thinking_

* * *

Chapter 25:

Brianna kept looking over at Shiana who was looking around with keen interest. The two males were conversing about what had taken place. Looking to see Brianna standing there, unscathed, Vincent felt relief wash over him thankfully the girl wasn't hurt.

Upon further inspection the man was able to make out a familiar being standing beside the girl. Seeing the unknown expression marred on the young male's face, Bakura frowned. Curious, he follows his companion's gaze as he too was shock at the sight that greeted him.

Shiana was giving her two friends a smile "what's wrong guys, you look like you've seen a ghost" she joked? Both males were uncertain of how to take to this situation. Vincent decided to break the tense silence as he walked up to his former female companion and stopped within a few feet in front of her. Bakura stood back allowing the two some space not at all comfortable with the situation.

The female Darkling gave the short man a smile "it's been a long time Vincent; you haven't really changed since the last time we saw each other."

The said angel was still staring at the female with uncertainty, "how are you alive" he asked? Shiana laughed as she gave him a smug look, "let's just say that I was given a second chance."

Vincent still didn't look convince but knew not to push her, looking towards Bakura, the female gave him a smile. "What are you doing standing way over there, Kura, I don't bite" she stated. The white hair man hesitated before slowly making his way towards her, "how is this possible we saw you get killed; hell Atem nearly destroyed the world because of it" he accused.

Shiana let out a sad sigh "I know, I wanted to stop him but I couldn't; I knew he loved me and I him, it's just…that I wasn't sure how." "It doesn't matter now, you're here and that is what's important" finished Vincent who gave her one of his rare smiles.

The demon returned the smile "it feels good to be back, I missed you all, really." "Though the question is how Atem is going to take to my returning" she stated dejectedly. Bakura gave her a small smile "don't worry, if anyone can handle Atem it's you, besides he probably won't be able to handle himself." The three laughed at that inside joke while Brianna looked on.

She couldn't help but feel happy about the reunion that was taking place in front of her though now she began questioning her place.

With Shiana now here, there really is no reason for her to be there was there? Atem will be happy and things will go back to the way they were suppose to before she entered the picture. Wanting to give the old friends some privacy the teen quietly made her departure.

When Bre entered the house, she let out a sigh as she slowly made her way upstairs to get ready for bed. After finishing her shower, the pink hair teen walked into her room to get ready for bed. Once done, the teen sat on her bed, back against the wall as she drew her knees up. Looking at the clock it read 8:45 pm. _I wonder how the others are doing with the search_ she thought.

Yawning, Bre turned off her bed side lamp and allow sleep to claim her. Sleep didn't come as easily as the teen had hoped, the events that had taken place in the past few weeks was all catching up to her now.

Studying the ceiling, Bre was trying to will her mind to calm but failed. Letting out a sigh, the teen held her breath as she heard footsteps ascending up the stairs. Paranoia kicked in as the girl slowly left her bed and tip toed over to her closet, where she grabbed a bat.

With a gulp, the mortal quietly walked over to the door and placed herself against the wall, bat raised and ready. The knob began to turn, holding her breath Bre was trying to calm her nerves, as the door opened and a figure made their way in.

The girl was put off at this _what the hell, haven't this moron heard of the term knock before entering_ she scowled. When the figure was in full view, their back to the waiting girl the teen quietly walked behind the figure, bat ready. As she was about to strike, the figure whipped around and grabbed the bat in mid motion.

Bre felt herself struggling against the strength of the stranger. Unexpectedly, a force knocked into the teen sending her flying into her dresser.

Placing a hand over the place where the sharp corner of desk had struck, Bre moaned at the pain. Upon hearing the moan, the stranger turn to the girl who was now standing. Growling the figure made his way towards her. Seeing his approaching form Bre wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice.

Her body frozen to the spot as her mind was screaming for her to run. _What do you want_ she pleaded to the figure with her mind but met with silence as the form was getting closer. As the intruder shot their arms out to grab the girl, Bre took the risk and jumped forward, somersaulting right pass the shock form. Once on her feet, the mortal began to make a run towards the door and ran out.

As she ran down the stairs, the girl skidded to a halt almost falling face first down the stairs, as the figure was standing before her. Swallowing Bre slowly began backing up as the figure proceeded forward.

"What do you want" she asked? The figure stopped and tilted his head to the side "no mortal should live; all mortals should die like the filth they are." "You are one of the few who must die and Lord Arcadian will triumph and you won't interfere." Bre was speechless _what is this dude talking about_ she thought.

The form sneered, as he continued his descend upon the shock girl, "please don't hurt me; I don't understand." She was met with silence as her foot reached the top stair, _Bakura help me_ she pleaded. "No one will save you, not even the tri color immortal" the figured whispered.

Bakura, Vincent, and Shiana were chatting about old times until Kura began noticing Bre's absent form. "Where is the onna" he asked his comrades? Both Dark Angel and demon looked around and noticed that the mortal wasn't there. "She probably went inside, we better find her" Shiana stated with worried. Vincent and Bakura nodded as the three proceeded towards the house.

Bruises and cuts were forming onto the mortal's body due to the abuse the dark figure has been putting her through. She wanted to scream but couldn't due to pain and fear. Struggling to stand, Bre gasp as the intruder grabbed her hair from behind and began dragging her into her mom's and Damian's room. In a flash, Bre found them way above the earth.

Bre winced as the stranger's grip began digging into her shoulders. Pulling her face close the being smirked, "now it is time to see if you can fly; farewell mortal" with a strong force unknown to man, the being flung the struggling girl's body down. Feeling the air surrounding her body, Bre couldn't help but scream as her body was descending down fast.

She tried to straighten her body in hoped that the air will slowed her fall, but couldn't' due to the force of gravity. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she let out a sob _I can't die, please, God saved me, don't let me leave this world; I have to help Atem and the others. _

_I don't want to die please Bakura, Atem, anyone if you can hear me save me._ Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as her body began picking up speed, looking over her shoulder, the teen noticed that she will soon land upon the earth's ground. Her screams were cut off by the blowing of the wind, _this is it, I going to die, I wish I could say farewell to everyone. _

Looking up at the sky, Kaley was able to make out a form falling from the sky. Eyes widening, she turn to the others and yelled. "Guys look up, someone is falling from the sky" she stated worried. The four guys looked up as they too saw the descending form.

Atem's vision gave him a close up view of the form, recognizing the pink color hair, and clothes that the form had worn earlier today his eyes widen. In a flash, he was in his Dark Angel form as he quickly flew up towards the sky. His friends looked on with wonderment, walking up to his friend Caleb frowned "I wonder what got him going" he asked. Kaley frowned as well, until it occurred to her "shit that is Brianna" upon saying the mortal's name Malik and Nathaniel looked to one another.

"How the hell did she end up in the sky" Nathaniel asked? Kaley shook her head, "we have to help there is not way Atem can make it to her in time." "There is nothing we can do, Atem will never let anything happen to her, you know that Kaley; besides if we interfere he will not be happy" stated Malik.

Turning to the blonde, the green hair girl noticed the frighten yet worry look marred on his tan face, fear for the safety of his friend. Kaley gave him a small smile "you're right Atem will get to her in time, he has too."

Atem used all his energy and strength to fight against the winds of the earth, there was no in hell that he is going to let Bre die. He will never live with himself if anything happened to her, even if he is the caused of her hurt.

Brushing that thought aside, with the help of his powers he felt his body pick up speed as Bre's body was falling fast. Bre had her eyes closed as she felt her body pick up speed; she couldn't help but smirk at the irony of everything. Maybe this is what she really wanted, with her gone, no one will miss her and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

_Farewell my love ones, I will see you again when your time has come._ Atem noticed that her body had picked up speed; with a growl fear began gnawing at him; fear that he won't be able to make it on time. He was going fast but not fast enough, he began concentrating all his energy into his flight by summoning his powers.

_Please, let me make it there on time, I never had the chance to apologize, to make things right. It can't end like this, I won't let it._ Something awoke within the Dark Angel as an unknown power began surging through his veins.

This power frightens yet mesmerized Atem as he felt his speed picking up, willing his body to go past its limits. A smirk formed as he realized how close he was approaching the fallen mortal. _Hang on Bre I am coming. _Bre opened her eyes, _did I just hear Atem_ she thought. It's not possible, she knew that he was far, there was no way he would've known of her predicament.

With one last burst of speed Atem made it on time to Bre as he caught her. Feeling arms surrounding her body, Bre opened her eyes as she turned her head and starred into a pair of red, glowing eyes. A smile crept up; twisting her body around, the teen wrapped her arms around Atem's neck as the male began slowing their fall.

Before the two knew it, Atem had landed them onto the group; Bre's arms were tightly wrapped around him, her head buried into his neck. Atem held her close relief washing over him that he made it on time.

"You okay" he whispered into her ear? He felt her nod as she slowly pushed herself away. Atem loosen his hold on her, though not fully releasing her till he was certain she can stand on her own. Once standing, Bre gave him a smile, "I didn't think you were the one who was going to save me, how did you know?" Atem gave her a serious looked, "Kaley saw you and informed us; if she didn't you would've been dead and I can' allow that; none of us can." Bre shot him a look, "so where does this leave us; we stated our cases so what now Atem."

The Dark Angel let out a sigh "you know what my feelings are Bre and I hope that we can remain close friends; I will never forgive myself if I lost you." The teen couldn't help but feel touched "I rather have you as a close friend then not have you in my life, besides there is someone else who has captured my interest."

Atem raised an eyebrow at this "hm should I take a guess" he winked? Bre blushed "yes it's him; I hope that's okay? Atem gave her a smile, "whoever you choose to date Bre I will support you, though if he does hurt you I won't let him forget it."

The girl nodded "now you sound like an over protective brother" she joked. Atem laughed, "well maybe one day I will take up that position so your boyfriends better be careful, one who messes with my loves one won't live to see the next day."

The girl knew that he will make due to that threat, if there is one thing she learned about the Dark Angel standing before her, it's that he is furiously protective over his friends, especially her.

"Maybe I should come with a warning sign if that is going to be the case" she while throwing him a coy smirked. Atem gave her smile, "maybe." Bre began taking in their surroundings "how is the search going?" Atem shrugged, "so far we came up with nothing, we are thinking about heading to an old friend's home; if anyone were to have knowledge on the sorcerers it would be he."

Bre looked at him with curiosity "who is he" she asked curiously? Atem closed his eyes "he is the one who had taught me and Bakura everything we know." Bre was shock at this info, "I thought Yue and Arcadian were your masters."

Atem opened one eye and nodded "it's true they would be considered my masters at one time, but I had a trainer who broke ranks with Arcadian and Yue; after the war he vanished; leaving no trace until now."

"How did you find out about him?" Atem released a small smile "that friend of yours, Sean, seems to be useful with information." Bre's eyes widen at this "nice to know he is useful for something" she grumbled.

Looking up to the sky, Atem frowned "we should head back home, I know you're tired." Bre nodded as she walked up to him, picking her up bridal style, Atem's black wings descended out of his back as the two took off.

It felt like an eternity when it was only 30 minutes when Atem and Bre had finally descended down. After releasing the mortal, Bre walked up to Bakura who had a look of relief displayed in his face. Seeing the interaction Atem couldn't help but feel happy, he trusted Bakura with Bre. Vincent slowly walked upon him, seeing his old friend Atem's face turn into a serious one. "You seem disturb, what happened?"

Before he could speak, Kaley, Malik, Caleb and Nathanial had landed beside their leader. Seeing the mortal was alright, Kaley ran up to Bre and drew the shock girl into a tight embrace. "I thought you were going to die, I never been so scarred in my life what in hells name were you doing up there, Bre." Seeing her friend's serious expression Bre noticed that everyone was looking at her.

Feeling a presence behind her, Bre looked up over her shoulder at Bakura, "well it wasn't like I went up there on purpose, I was attacked by this dark form and before I knew what happened I was above the earth." The girl winced as she felt fingers pushing lightly against the spot that smacked against the corner of her dresser.

Those fingers began descending upwards, "relax mortal I am just checking to see if any damage had been brought upon you that's all" Bakura stated gruffly. Feeling the girl relaxed against his touch shocked the whitenette, Kaley was studying the two with a hidden smirk _sees our warrior of death has fallen somewhat for our friend_.

"Atem" began Vincent, the tri-color teen turn to Bakura who was now walking up to him with Bre by his side, "there is something that you should know." Atem regarded his old childhood friend, "and what would that be" he asked with a frown marring his face? Both Bre and Bakura looked to one another as the female decided to answer his question "promise me that you won't go berserk" seeing his nod the mortal continued. "Atem, its about Shiana; seeing his eyes narrowed at the mentioned of his old love's name Bre was beginning to psyche herself out about telling him. "Well, uh she's not exactly dead."

This earned everyone's attention "what do you mean, Bre, she was killed; we all witnessed her death" stated Kaley. Turning to her friend, the mortal gave her a sad smile, "well there are always second chances right."

Before Kaley could say something a familiar voice spoke up, seeing a dark form standing behind her friend, Kaley kept silence as a sense of wonder drew in. When the figure came to light, everyone was speechless at the sight of Shiana who stood there beside Bre uncomfortably.

"She is right, Kaley, I am back for good." Kaley regarded her friend with confusion, "but how" she whispered. "That is what I would like to know" everyone turns their attention to their leader who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Letting out a sigh, Shiana turn to him bracing herself for what was to follow "you were here all this time and yet you didn't show yourself to me; why, did I shame you or something?"

Seeing his hurt displayed in Atem's crimson eyes, the female couldn't help but feel guilty. ""All this time I thought you were dead and now here you are, standing before all of us, in the flesh and yet you won't tell us how?"

"I wanted to tell you, I really do love, but I can't; it's been forbidden and if I do speak of it I will lose what I have left." "I will be just a shadowy figured with no form, just a regular Darkling; do you wish that upon me?"

Atem began studying her. "Well I don't know about you guys but uh, I think I should be heading home" began Malik wanting get as far away from the tension that was building. Everyone agreed, saying their night everyone minus, Bakura, Bre, Atem and Shiana had vanished.

"I think I am going to head off to bed" stated Bre as Bakura nodded. Leaving his leader and old lover alone, the whitenette began following the mortal. Seeing her hesitate in opening the door the angel couldn't help but smirk "he is not there if that is what your wondering" he stated.

Hearing the smug tone in his voice, Bre frowned "I know that, if he was I would give him a piece of my mind" the girl huffed as she opened the door. Bre was about to slammed the door in his face but Bakura's foot prevented it from happening, "tsk tsk I thought guest are to be treated with respect my young, dear mortal" he stated with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Bre allowed him in and the two proceeded up the stairs. As they reached the door to her room, Bre couldn't help but ask "uh Bakura, do you think you could….well you know" she began to mumble in embarrassment. Bakura began studying the girl with curiosity until he got her drift "ahh, well young Brianna, I didn't know I was needed that bad" he stated casually as he walked passed the flustered girl.

"That is not what I meant you sicko, I just wanted you to see if there are no other intruders in my room; being abuse once is enough." Seeing the white hair Dark Angle lying on one side of the bed, Bre couldn't help but study him. Feeling eyes on him Bakura turn his attention from the ceiling to the standing mortal, "now what could be going in that mind of yours I wonder" he asked in wonderment.

"That is none of your concern, besides what are you doing on my bed; you have your own room you know." The whitenette shrugged "why I do find this more comforting then sleeping on the blow up mattress."

Lifting himself up onto his elbows Bakura threw the blushing teen a coy smile "come now there is nothing to be ashamed of, its not like I haven't slept with a woman before." Seeing the girl not moving from her spot Bakura decided to bite the bullet "I promise I will be a good boy and behave myself; you have my word" he stated with such seriousness that Bre couldn't help but giggled.

Hearing her giggled Bakura's mahogany eyes narrowed, "now what is so funny I am being serous here and you are laughing." "I am sorry Kura but that expression was so priceless; it was so out of character for you."

Bakura was trying not to pout much to Bre's amusement "fine, if that is how you feel then sleep upright for all I care" with that he turned with his back facing the girl. Letting out a sigh, Bre closed the door and walked up to her bed side table to turn off the lamp, feeling fatigue sweeping through her body Bre wanted nothing but sleep.

Lying on her bed beside Bakura, she made sure there was distance put between them since she wasn't use to sleeping with a guy. Once settled, the girl began closing her eyes, as she willed her mind to sleep. Feeling arms being wrapped around her torso and breathing on her neck did she frown _so much for keeping to himself_ she thought but couldn't help but smile.

Turning her head, she began to study her bed mate's face closely; _he looks so innocent; like a child_ she thought as she lightly pushed some of his white hair out of his face. Pushing him onto his back, she felt his arms uncoil as the mortal placed her head upon his chest. Feeling arms once again wrapped around her in a tight yet protective gripped Bakura couldn't help but smirked. _Heh knew she couldn't resist_ he thought proudly as sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
